Reagans
by Yanks302021
Summary: After a fight the Reagan family members stop talking and having Sunday dinner but what happens when they continue seeing each other? Disclaimer I do not own blue bloods
1. Chapter 1

Jamie Reagan adjusted the blue dress uniform as he fell in line behind the other graduates. Today was graduation from the academy a transition into the force but despite having family already in the ceremony would be a quiet one for the youngest Reagan.

Following the person in front of him Jamie scanned the crown not surprised none of his family came. Taking a seat Jamie half listened to his father, now his boss address the crowd not once looking over at his son.

Afterwards Jamie hung around hoping his father or grandfather would pass by and offer a congratulations. As though reading his mind Frank made rounds shaking hands with the new police officers and wishing them luck.

He'd just finished with a guy Jamie bonded with for the past eight months turning and catching the blue eyes of his youngest. Stepping forward Frank ext ended a hand offering a handshake. "Congrats officer Reagan."

"Thank you sir.. How are you dad?"

Frank dropped his hand and cleared his throat looking away towards the street. "We're fine Jamison but I have a lot more people to meet so." With that Frank started towards the next person he saw greeting the family warmly while Jamie watched.

Ducking his head, Jamie slipped away from the crowd taking a quiet walk alone. It had been when Jamie returned from Harvard with aspirations to join the department like his father, grandfather and brothers. Although the family had taken the news well they accepted it, until a few dinners into his training.

Danny was working a hard case coming to dinner agitated and tired. A simple comment from Erin flipped the table into a debate that turned into everyone exchanging words and walking off in their own directions. Since then no one from the family spoke again unless it concerned business.

Even during Joe's funeral each Reagan stood in their own corner to mourn, making little to no eye contact with each other.

Now a rookie officer in a family of cops and Jamie never felt more alone. He reached into his left pants pocket for a metro card and started walking uptown towards Chambers where his apartment was located.

Jamie took slow strides not in any hurry to go home to an empty apartment. When he got in Jamie changed his clothes taking comfort on the couch with a cold beer in his hand thinking over the ceremony. In a few days he would find out his assignment and training officer to officially begin.

Frank returned to the office at 1pp half listening to his DCPI Garret drone on about the schedule for the day. "I saw Jamie," Frank interrupted mid sentence continuing to stare at the far wall.

Garret lowered the paper he'd been reading from to read his boss' face, finding nothing more then a blank look. "Did you talk to him, at least congratulate him?"

"Yes I did very briefly." Frank paused leaving it at that. He wasn't even sure why he brought it up having known Jamie was graduating. He hadn't seen Jamie since the fight and even prepared seeing him was a shock.

"Boss, I wasn't there so I don't know exactly what happened but I can see how you've changed since. Don't you think it's about time to bury the hatchet," Garret commented watching Frank frown through his glasses.

"If you mean apologize I don't have anything to apologize for. Now can we please move on with our day?"

A week later Jamie stood outside the 12th precinct doors which he would call home for at least a year. Nerves stuck evident by the sweat on his hands despite his attempt to wipe it off. Before leaving the apartment Jamie checked his phone ten times hoping for a message from his father at least, leaving disappointed.

"Excuse me, do you need help sir?"

Hearing a voice forgetting he was standing in front of police precinct doors Jamie turned finding a small blond behind him. "Sorry it's my first day, Jamie Reagan," Jamie extended a hand to greet her.

"Eddie Janko. Reagan huh, any relation to the commissioner?"

Even though he was prepared for the question Jamie was still caught off guard, forcing him to pause a second. "Yea kind of. I'm supposed to report to Sergeant Renzulli.."

Giving him a smile Eddie pulled the door open leading him towards the back officers. "Don't be nervous it's a great house and Sarg is pretty cool. Maybe I'll see you after your at McDarees for a beer?"

Her blue eyes twinkled up at him once they stopped outside the officer. "Yea okay I'll meet you after tour by the locker room. " Giving a smile at his answer Eddie started down towards the locker rooms to get ready for her tour.

Taking a nervous breath Jamie reached a hand up knocking gently against the door. A shorter man with curly black hair looked up from behind his desk, smiling at the young man. "You Reagan?"

"Yes sir, Jamie Reagan I was told to come talk to you."

Waving a hand inviting him to sit Sergeant reseat in own chair looking the kid over. "Yea I was expecting you, the commissioner's youngest. I have your locker assignment and I'll be your field training officer so we have plenty of time to talk.."

Renzulli led Jamie to the locker room leaving him only to change before meeting up again to start Jamie's first tour. "You know I was your brother Joe's training officer too," Renzulli mentioned in between calls.

"No kidding, no I didn't." Jamie swallowed hard hearing his brother's name, missing Joe especially now when he'd be the most supportive.

"Yea, he was a good guy Joe. I'm really sorry about what happened to him. You were in Harvard right? What's a Harvard kid doing on the beat huh," Renzulli teased quickly changing the subject seeing the sad look in Jamie's eyes

Finishing the sandwich they'd ordered for lunch Jamie faced his new boss nodding to confirm. "All right Harvard, going to see what you can do."

The first couple of days of Jamie's training were uneventful. The roughest call he dealt with was a drunken father throwing his son down the stairs. The child was paralyzed for life and the father arrested for attempted murder. Jamie cried for an hour with Eddie in the back of the bar.

Eddie. He liked her. She was pretty, spunky, and very supportive, something his own family was not. He missed them. He really did miss them but this was their choice.

Tonight looked like every other night. He and Renzulli mounted up after roll call and headed on patrol. They'd been out for about and hour when they got a report of a shooting on the train. Renzulli hit the lights and headed there posthaste.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they pulled up the scene was already chaotic with radio cars and Detective vehicles parked on the street. Renzulli got out of his side gun in hand scanning the scene not surprised to see Danny there.

"Hey Danny, what do we got," Renzulli called approaching the Detective. Hearing his estranged brother's name send Jamie's stomach in knots.

"Hey Sarg we had shots fired on the train that crew whose been terrorizing the 2. I was going to check if the hatch is popped you down?" Danny glanced past the veteran to his little brother giving a small nod of acknowledgment.

Danny led the trio down two blocks cursing as they approached the open subway hatch where his perps escaped from. "Son of a bitch.."

Jamie shone his light around directing their attention to small spots of blood on the sidewalk. "Hey I see blood."

The two veterans spun around turning to where the blood lay. "Good eye kid.." Renzulli complimented before reaching for his radio to call it in. "12 Sergeant requesting ESU and crime scene…"

Smiling at being complimented by his boss Jamie turned to look at his brother. Instead of a smile Danny rolled his eyes and ventured into the park. "Hey lets go rookie keep your weapon up. I see a body up ahead."

Raising his weapon up higher Jamie followed two steps behind his brother steadying the flashlight. "Hey let me see your hands," Danny ordered slowing to a stop as they approached the bench.

"Get your hands up," Jamie echoed moving behind the bench ready to fire in case the kid tried anything.

Slowly Danny shine the line in the kid's face, easing up when he pulled the hood back and the head followed. "This one's gone, did he bleed out from the stomach," Renzulli asked lowering his weapon.

"Didn't have a chance," Danny grumbled in frustrated at the sick minded perps he was dealing with.

While they talked Jamie stared at the dead body feet from him feeling his stomach turning ready to vomit. Before Renzulli or even worse Danny saw Jamie looked away using all his energy to wait until later if he had to get sock.

"Hey you okay there little brother? You need a vomit bucket or something," Danny teased laughing seeing Jamie's face. "Hey Sarg better take your rookie before he hurls."

Renzulli patted Jamie's back supportively walking back to the squad car slowly. "Are you and Danny always like that?"

"No we used to be close." Letting out a groan Jamie bent over getting sick just before they got in the car.

After tour Jamie returned to the bar scanning it until he found Eddie sitting in the back booth with two beers waiting. "Hey just ordered you a beer, how was tour," Eddie greeted as he sat across from her.

"Thanks it was..an eye opener. Saw my first dead body today and my brother had to be the one who found it.." Jamie trailed, taking a drink from his beer.

"You okay?" Eddie guessed the finding of a dead body after being on the force for only a few days didn't end well. She remembered seeing hers a month in with the same exact reaction as Jamie. "Hey, it's natural. No matter how tough the guys act they all won't admit how their first experience was."

Jamie nodded quietly sipping his beer embarrassed to even admit this to her. Putting down her beer mid drink Eddie slid out to move next to Jamie. "Look at me, there's nothing to be embarrassed about okay? If someone says they didn't react the way you did they're lying."

Eddie reached out to take his hand into hers blue eyes locking into his dancing as they met. "Thanks, " Jamie said softly, letting their eyes meet. She was pretty he admitted that, not just pretty beautiful.

"No worries, "Eddie replied. "I've only been on the job a little more than you have been. I'm only a few months off probation too and being a girl...We do feel certain things a little deeper, like that kid you had the other week. The guys rib you and push at you to make you cry in public."

"That's not fair," Jamie replied. "I cried for that kid. I know my brother Danny would say I was weak but..."

"You're not," Eddie replied. "Only strong men cry.' She gave him a smile. "You hungry? I know a gyro stand..."

Jamie laughed. "You and Renzulli with the food stands. Okay, let's go, I could eat now that I..."

Eddie laughed, "I'll treat you. This time."

As they walked to get their dinner, Jamie couldn't help but walk closely to Eddie. She smelled good, and when he bumped her arm, he skin was smooth as silk. If she was just a girl and he was just a guy..."Two lamb," Eddie told the clerk bringing him out of his reverie. Jamie reached into his pocket to pay.

"I said I had it," Eddie replied confused.

"I know but, this feels better," Jamie replying paying for both sandwiches and their drinks. They started eating while walking to the empty park finding benches easily with no one else around talking as they ate.

They say in the park for over an hour talking finally growing tired and deciding to call it a night. Jamie walked Eddie back to her apartment wanting to make sure she got there safe. Despite being a cop herself Jamie felt responsible in seeing her home safely.

Eddie silently ran a hand down her arm feeling the wind blow a chill through her. "You cold?" Before she answered Jamie slipped his jacket off to place around her shoulders.

"This was fun, thanks," Eddie told him stopping once outside her apartment building. She turned facing him feeling warmer with his oversized jacket around her noting how it held his cologne.

"Yea it was, and anytime I'm we're not working I'm down if you are." Jamie shifted meeting her eyes softening looking into hers deep. He leaned in slowly closing the distance between them until their lips touched.

Eddie leaned in closer wrapping her arms around his waist while he shadowed putting his around hers neither breaking the kiss. The wind snapped around them as their kiss lasted for another minute.

Pulling back Jamie smiled leaving his hands around her waist. "Better get inside its getting colder."

"Yea, thanks again." Eddie hesitated wanting to ask him in to stay, not wanting the night to end. "Thanks again," she whispered feeling his eyes on her as she walked inside.

As he walked home that night Jamie thought back to his time with Eddie with a wide grin. Even seeing his brother couldn't wreck his mood now.

Back at the 5-4 Danny slammed the file he's brought in on the desk catching his partner Jackie's attention. "Let me guess, didn't go well?"

"No the latch was opened which means Handsome and three of his crew are still out there. Jamie caught drips of blood which lead us to one dead crew member but that's all," Danny exhaled in frustration.

Jackie started typing on her computer, stopping when Danny mentioned his little brother's name, not hearing it since the family had that fight. "You saw Jamie? Did you speak to him?"

"I tried not to if I could help it, plus I was busy working. And no I'm not apologizing because I'm right so if anyone should apologize they should. Let's just get back to the case Jackie.." Giving her partner one more raised eyebrow Jackie turned back to her computer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hands shoved deep in his pocket Jamie started walking back in the direction of his apartment. He'd had fun the most fun in a very long time. Even though they just met they seemed to just click instantaneously.

Busily reviewing the evening in his head Jamie didn't notice the black car parked feet in front of him until its two passengers got out. "Jamie Reagan?"

"Yea?" Jamie snapped his head up curious who these two were. They both wore dress clothes, the kind Detectives wear.

"Agent Sisco, this is Special Agent Anderson we'd like to talk to you. Have you ever seen one of these?" Agent Sisco lifted a small gold pin with a blue symbol in the middle between his thumb and fingers for Jamie to see.

Jamie narrowed his eyes trying to come up with something for them. The pin did look familiar if memory served him he'd seen it before but couldn't place where. "What's that?"

"It's a pin they give a cop when initiated into a group called the Blue Templar," Sisco answered for him.

"The Blue Templar, I thought that was a fairy tale. My grandfather used to tell me stories about the secret organization within the police department," Jamie laughed wondering if this was real.

"It's real they took care of their own but we've also tied them to money laundering, murder for hire." Jamie turned to Anderson with a disbelief shake of his head. That was not how his grandpa described them when he was a kid.

Jamie looked between the two special agents amused at this elaborate rib someone was playing on the rookie. "Have you gone to my father about this?" Anderson and Sisco exchanged looks that told Jamie his answer. "You're investigating his department and haven't told him? I'm out of here."

Sisco stepped in his path to block while Anderson reached into her jacket pocket taking out a small recorder. "You should hear this," she spoke softly, pressing play.

The amused grin on Jamie's face slowly faded once his brother Joe's voice played on the tape. "It's me, I think I'm in. I'll get a location so I can wire up." Redness brimmed Jamie's eyes shocked and confused.

"Joe wasn't killed in a bad bust, the Templar made him then killed him working for us to catch them. We want you to finish your brother's work."

For the next few weeks after tour and on their days off Jamie and Eddie would meet for a beer and dinner well into the night.

Jamie arrived at the 12th twenty minutes before tour to allow him enough time to get ready without rushing. He entered the locker room bust with five other cops changing for their own tours. Seeing the rookie their conversation came to a halt replaced by low mumbles.

Jamie went to his locker and started changing keeping to himself. He adjusted the belt and sat down taking a breath.

"Hey Reagan right?"

Jamie looked up at the group of five now standing to his right. "Yea, Jamie how you doing?"

"Not bad this is McKenna, Rhegetti, Reynolds, and Todds, I'm Patrick's. How you liking the 12th so far kid?" The one Todds nodded introducing each officer associated name with faces. Theyd all been eager to meet the commissioner's youngest.

"It's good just adjusting still. Sergeant has been great," Jamie nodded admitting he had doubts about his training officer who turned out to be a funny guy.

"Yea Sarg is cool. Hey look, don't hesitate to ask if you have questions okay? We were all rookies so we know it can get overwhelming. You must be prepared though being the commissioner's kid, your whole family on the job," Reynolds commented getting straight to the point.

Jamie gave a shrug of his shoulders as he got up to close his locker. "I received the same training you guys did. My dad didn't show us any special treatment."

Patrick offered an obvious look towards Reynolds following Jamie out for role call. A small group of officers gathered around the precinct tv intriguedby the District Attorney's press conference.

Among them Eddie, who turned hearing approaching footsteps. She smiled spotting Jamie among the group and moved aside so he could see."and we will do whatever it takes to make Webster avenue safe again, thank you," Erin finished, walking away among questions from the press.

"That's your sister isn't it? She's going after Pablo Torress and the Webster avenue boys," Eddie said, following him into the roll call room.

"Yea that's her. You uh doing anything about after your? I was thinking you could come after maybe watch movies and we can order in." Jamie quickly changed the subject away from his family avoiding tons of questions.

"Yea that sounds good. I'll meet you after your usual spot." Eddie finished just in time for Renzulli to begin roll call turning their attention to work. Jamie tried focusing on the meeting but his mind kept wandering to hanging out with Eddie afterwards.

Erin barely sat down when a knock tapped against the office door sending a groan through her body. "Come in," she allowed, looking up, narrowing her eyes seeing Danny and Jackie. "What the hell are you doing here? Finally come to apologize?"

"In your dreams sis, you should be apologizing to me for the comments you…" Before he could finish Jackie interrupted, "enough both of you. We're here because boss put us on the detail okay?"

Erin and Danny continued glaring at each other ignoring the question forcing Jackie to repeat it again firmer. "Okay?"

"Okay," the siblings chorused, continuing to glare as they got to work.

Tour passed relatively quiet with more nuisance calls, a woman screaming there was a huge spider in her apartment, another claiming there were shots fired only to find kids playing with the poppers.

After getting back to the precinct Jamie went to change immediately glad he chose a tight black t-shirt with blue jeans for their semi casual hangout until he got the nerve to ask her on a real date. The shirt fit him just right showing off his sculpted arms while hugging his waistline inward. His gun placed carefully under his shirt on the right with his badge on the left side.

"Hey Reagan want to come out for drinks," Rhgetti called from his locker hearing the rookie's locker close.

"Thanks I actually have plans tonight maybe another time." Jamie stepped into the hallway waiting by their usual spot for ten minutes before Eddie finally appeared. Taking one look told Jamie what took her so long.

Her blond hair usually pinned up in a bun swept loosely across her back in small waves. She chose to wear a baby blue u shaped t-shirt that fell on the brim of her blue jeans. "Hey you look nice," Jamie complimented, needing to take a breath after seeing her.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself there. " Eddie whisked a loose piece of blond hair back behind her ear with a soft smile. "Besides you've only seen me in uniform. I look like a kid dressing up for Halloween."

Jamie couldn't help but laugh at her analogy opening the precinct door her for. "Well let's go hang out before its your bedtime," he teased following her out, receiving a teasing bump from Eddie for his comment.

As they walked back to his apartment only a few blocks away Jamie remained close to her. Their hands swayed at their sides brushing against each other from time to time but neither wanting to initiate the first move.

Back at his apartment Jamie ordered from a local Chinese place while Eddie picked the movie. With the aroma of freshly made rice and chicken Jamie and Eddie settled on the couch to eat and watch the movie.

"How was tour today," Eddie questioned, realizing she never asked how he was doing. She twirled a large ball of lo mein onto the fork and took a bite while giving him a quizzical look.

"Usual mostly got nuisance calls so Sergeant was telling me more about the job. He's really funny."

Eddie smiled knowingly finishing her food before answering. "Yea he's one of the coolest Sergeants we have. Can be strict when he needs to be though."

Jamie twirled his food around thinking back to the conversation last night after he dropped her off. "How long have you been in the squad?"

"Been a year now why?"

Dropping his fork to look up at her a serious twinkle changing in his eyes. "Have you heard of the Blue Templar?" Eddie shook her head telling him she hadn't but now curious how a rookie knew not even on the job a month.

"My grandpa used to tell me stories about them, a band of brothers on the inside looking for dirty cops. All the men in my family were cops starting with my grandfather, my dad and my brothers. My brother Joe was killed two years ago during a bad bust, thought there was one perp but it was two."

Taking a deep breath still feeling the loss of his brother Jamie continued. "Last night two special agents approached me. They had a recording of Joe who worked for them trying to nail the Blue Templar. The Templar made him and killed him and the agents want me to finish what Joe started."

Eddie set her food aside sucking in a breath of disbelief at what she just heard. "Are you going to help them?"

"I don't know," Jamie admitted. "If what they say is true and Joe was killed by dirty cops I want them to pay but how do I know?" He looked up to meet her eyes so many questions still unanswered.

"I don't know either but if your down to find out so am I. I'm against cops going against other cops but it seems like these cops did and they should know better," Eddie locked her eyes with his firmly to let him know she meant what she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Without saying a word Jamie nodded smiling gratefully at her, not knowing what else he could have done or who else to to. The one thing he was sure of was Eddie was not dirty and he enjoyed spending time with her.

After dinner finished empty cartons were set aside allowing them to relax through the movie. Instead of watching the movie Jamie kept an eye on Eddie, looking away when she turned to him.

Slowly Jamie stretched out across couch until his arm wrapped around her. "Smooth Reagan," Eddie teased but leaned closer anyway giving Jamie a whiff of her conditioner, strawberries.

His fingers roamed up and down arm feeling the softness of her skin. Eddie's heart quickened at his touch, a feeling of gentleness no one else had with her. By the end of the movie Jamie made up his mind, grabbing her hand before she could move.

"I know we've hung out a lot, but I'd really like to get to know you better. If you have off tomorrow can I can you out to dinner, like on a date? "

"Yeah I'd like that," Eddie agreed without hesitating. "But I'd better go it's getting late. What time should I be ready?"

"I'll drop you off , is 7 good?" Agreeing on the time Jamie turned the tv off, grabbing his car keys to take Eddie home.

With her apartment not far Jamie pulled up ten minutes later idling the car. "Thanks for tonight it was fun. I still wish you would let me pay for the food at least," Eddie commented smiling softly.

"Don't worry about that I could never take it. Let me walk you upstairs," Jamie insisted.

"I'm fine it's only a few feet away and don't tell anyone but I'm armed," Eddie smirked glad he laughed at her lame joke. "Call me tomorrow okay so we can confirm the date."

Jamie's eyes followed hers nodding in promise he would call her. Simultaneously unaware of anything else going on around them as their hands slowly brushed feeling each other out.

"I better go but I'll see you tomorrow?" Eddie gave him a smile as she pushed the door open and got out. From the car Jamie watched until she disappeared inside, smiling the whole back to his apartment.

Arriving back at his apartment Jamie flipped the tv on wanting to watch the news before he turned in. "And in local news tomorrow will hold the trial of the Webster avenue boys.." Jamie stared at the tv showing a picture of his sister, the lead prosecutor.

Lowering his eyes in one solid movement Jamie had his phone out sending a text to Eddie. Hey, I know you've been following the Webster avenue case. The trial is tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to go, then we could hang out and have an early dinner.

It didn't take long for Eddie to reply sure sounds good lambchop. See you tomorrow. Putting his phone down Jamie closed the tv and for the first time in a long time went to bed smiling.

The trial was slated for nine sharp so Jamie picked Eddie up at her apartment around seven thirty to assure they'd be on time. Unfortunately traffic stalled just before the bridge making them a half hour late.

Jamie opened the door for Eddie following her inside and quickly scanned the courtroom, surprised to find most of the seats filled. The only two left resided next to Danny in the third row. Groaning innately Jamie led Eddie over tapping his brother's arm for him to move over.

Danny looked up agitated at the interruption. His face fell sternly scooting over surprised not only to see his brother but a blond woman with Jamie. For a split second the nrother's eyes met then turned to the hearing.

"Isn't it true your brother was a high ranking member of the Webster avenue hmgang," Erin asked Estabon.

"My brother did a lot of bad things that I can't condone but he's still my brother. " Estabon spoke slowly, eyes meeting the two Reagan boys immediately identifying them as family. "Anyone who has a brother, they understand."

Erin smiled thanking Estabon for the statement. She turned starting towards the table spotting her brothers sitting side by side and a blond next to Jamie. Wordlessly shaking her head at them Erin turned back in time to hear the judge pass a sentence of 35 years for each.

Adjourning court the judge stood gathering her belongings for the next trial. Jamie tapped Eddie silently motioning her they could go. "Don't you want to say hi to your sister?"

"Not unless he wants another black eye. Good of you to come kid maybe you do think of someone besides yourself," Danny commented smirking at Jamie as he turned around. His eyes gleamed narrow still holding back anger.

"You're one to talk Danny last I remember Erin beat you when dad left you in charge. For the record I'm not the one who started that fight so don't go pointing fingers," Jamie retorted defensively.

Danny laughed at his brother's statement clearly amused the kid decided to start standing up for himself. "Of course not, you're golden boy always by the book, follow the rules.."

"Maybe if you tried it Danny you'd have less complaints filed. Tell your boss thanks for the help," Erin chirped on her way by. She paused looking Jamie up and down almost wanting to say something. "Didn't you give up law? What are you doing here?"

Giving his siblings a look of frustrations Jamie gently put a hand on Eddie's shoulders nodding at her. "I'm wondering the same thing." Slipping his hand comfortably into Eddie's as they moved into the aisle Jamie led her out.

The walk back to Jamie's car was quiet vas Eddie sensed a deep pain in Jamie and not wanting to make it worse with a lot of people around. Once they climbed in the car Eddie faced him bringing it up. "Those were your siblings right? Is it always like that with you?"

"No, let's get some lunch and sit on the promenade to talk…"

They grabbed sandwiches from a local stand, finding a bench on the promenade a few blocks away. "


	5. Chapter 5

Erin fumed into her office to mad to bother with the door. How dare her brothers embarrass her like that, in her courtroom. Danny had a reason for being there as he helped with the case but there was no reason for Jamie to be there.

Plopping into her chair Erin fished her cell from the depth of her bag and dialed her father's number. "What can I do for you Miss Reagan," Frank answered.

"You need to control your sons," Erin accused momentarily forgetting they were l fighting.

"Sons? From what I remember all my so called can take care of their own business and don't need me according to my daughter. If there's some business you needed to discuss is be more then happy counselor otherwise have a good day."

Erin scowled reminded of her words the day they fought and subsequently the deep hurt in her father's eyes after she said it. "Today two of your officers argued in the courtroom after my trial. If there is a problem they need to take it up privately."

"I agree and will speak to both of them, thank you counselor." Frank ended the call sighing in disappointment that call was not to make up. "That was Erin, seems Danny and Jamie got into a verbal argument and it embarrassed Erin."

Garret chewed his lip before asking, "what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I'm not wasting my time for hurt feelings. I suggest the counselor speaks to them privately and that's it until the judge files a complaint. Now let's move on.."

Danny returned to the 5-4 glaring at everyone who looked his way. "What's the matter Reagan, tell me the kids walked," Sergeant Gornley greeted his agitated ace Detective.

"No all three got convicted and will be spending a lot of time behind bars. It's nothing Sarg just family stuff." Danny took his jacket off to hang on the back of his chair, receiving a smile from Jackie.

"Which one this time," Jackie asked with a low groan.

"Both of my so called siblings. It's fine Jackie forget about it." Danny plopped on his chair turning to start work.

Jamie dropped Eddie off at her apartment to get ready for their date. He explained about the fight, rewarded with hugs from Eddie reassuring him everything would be okay. She understood him like no one else did.

Wanting to make a good impression he changed into black dress pants with a button down white long sleeve shirt, collar folded neatly. He hoped it was cool out because he was nervous already and wanted the night to be perfect.

Smiling Jamie appeared at her door promptly at seven holding a bouquet of different colored flowers. This time when Eddie answered she sported a powder blue dress low in the middle that ended by her thigh. She'd washed her hair again using the curling iron to create small waves.

"Wow, these are for you," Jamie stammered handing her the flowers.

"Thanks, they're pretty." Eddie whisked them into a vase to preserve them. "Shall we?" Eddie took Jamie's outstretched arm walking down to his car. Pausing momentarily Jamie opened the front door for her to help her inside before going around.

Jamie focused his nerves by concentrating on driving but every glance over at Eddie forced his stomach into knots. He finally pulled up to a pier overlooking the water. As the sun set small candles on each table glowed providing a private moment.

Helping Eddie out Jamie held her arm greeted by a maitree'd who led them to the end. Holding her seat out Jamie waited until Eddie got comfortable before pushing her in and sitting himself beside her. "This is a fancy place how'd you find out about it?"

"I asked around," Jamie laughed. The waiter brought menus, taking their order a shrimp salad and calamari to start for both, fish and chips for Eddie and Tolapia for Jamie.

Once the waiter walked away Jamie reached over taking Eddie's hand smiling. "Thanks for coming out with me tonight. You look really nice."

The waiter returned with their appetizer and two dishes, piling shrimp salad in each. Eddie poked a fork in hers taking a bite widening her eyes. "This is good." Jamie laughed into his salad watching her, glad she was enjoying herself.

In between each course Jamie held Eddie's hand their attention turned towards the water. The white moon sparkled against the still dark black water. He smiled feeling her soft fingers rubbing against his hand.

After dinner while they waited for desert a band began playing dinner music. "May I have this dance," Jamie asked softly taking her hand. Smiling Eddie followed him getting up quickly causing her to stumble into Jamie's arms.

He offered a smile soft placing his arms around her while she straightened up holding her close. Arms tucked around Jamie's neck Eddie swayed slowly with him disappointed when the song ended.

For desert they shared a brownie with ice cream and two cups of coffee. Jamie paid leaving a nice tip for the waiter, leading Eddie along the pier. The water swept underneath them hitting the wall with force.

Eddie placed her hands on the banister but leaned into Jamie standing beside her hand around her shoulder. "This was fun Jamie thanks."

"Glad you had fun and I'd like to do this again if you'd like to.." Eddie chuckled at the insecurity in his blue eyes amused he was so nervous around her when they always had fun together.

"Yea I would," Eddie agreed. She shivered cuddling against him as the wind began whipping around them. Feeling her shaking against him Jamie wrapped his arms around her rubbing up and down to warm up.

"I like how you fit," Jamie smiled. "I haven't been out with a girl in a long time, I am not sure..."

Eddie put her head on Jamie's chest, "Now you hold me..."

Jamie smiled so glad to have her in his arms. He held her near the water line a little longer, then sighed, "I should get you home"

Eddie reluctantly nodded, Jamie held her hand even while he drove the car. Jamie walked Eddie to her door, "Come in for a night cap. Just a drink..." Eddie said when Jamie hesitated.

Seeing the sparkle in her eyes Jamie followed her upstairs agreeing.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie rolled over the following morning with a tired stretch of her body. It took a minute for her to remember where she was, all she knew was it wasn't in her bed. Feeling a warm body next to her turned her attention and made her smile remembering last night's events.

Jamie had come upstairs after their date for drinks and ended up falling asleep while watching a movie together on the couch. He remained sleeping soundly next to her looking peaceful.

Smiling, Eddie glanced the clock widening her eyes seeing it was already seven forty five. "Shit, Jamie we're going to late," she said shaking him awake. Jamie bolted upright rubbing his eyes fully awake instantaneously.

In a matter of minutes they both dressed and made it out the door heading towards the precinct missing roll call. Renzulli waited by the desk flashing a sarcastic smile as they entered. "Nice of you two to join us."

"Sorry Sarge, it won't happen again," Eddie apologized immediately defending the rookie officer.

"Better not, I'm disappointed in both of you. We're going to talk about this but right now Reagan you need to report to 1pp forthwith on the commissioner's order. Janko since your late you have desk duty."

Eddie and Jamie exchanged worried glances parting ways to start their day.

1pp buzzed with activity when Jamie arrived, taking nearly fifteen extra minutes to get through security before arriving on the fourteenth floor. Greeted by Baker, Jamie heard her announce his arrival before stepping in.

Both Danny and Frank looked up at the arrival, Danny with a sarcastic smirk at his usually punctual brother's tardiness. "Nice of you to join us," Danny teased.

Ignoring him, Jamie directed to the commissioner. "You wanted to see me sir?"

Instead of answering Frank handed each of them a case file to look through. "Sam Try, a serial killer I put away, then Danny put away just finished his stint in jail and word has it is out for revenge."

"I remember him, killed ten people in two days split right across the throat slowly," Danny recalled with a nod smirking at his brother's disturbed face.

"That's him. He just got out and OCCB picked up chatter he might be starting his old habits again, this time as revenge. I need you two to be careful out there especially you Danny. He doesn't have a problem with Jamie but might use him against us."

"I'll be fine Jackie is a great partner, and we'll catch this guy. Might want to worry about the rookie though, he's green as come," Danny smirked at his younger brother.

Jamie continued reading, rolling his eyes at the comment. "Screw you Danny if you'd done your job we wouldn't be here talking."

Narrowing his eyes in disbelief his little brother accused Danny of not doing his job. "What did you say? What the hell do you know, you're a dumb rookie on the job a month.

"I know a case with holes when I see one!"Jamie shouted. "Dad's case was solid, by the book, you get it and you totally screw it up!"

"You won't ever get to a case like that, and if you do..."

Jamie threw up his hands. "Why am I even here? Why am I here if you both think I am useless. You made that pretty clear at dinner and again now."

"Jamie," Frank began but Danny was still gunning for him.

"I don't know why you're here either, you're barely even a cop and definitely not one of us. You know what I wish Joe was still here instead of you because he was a real cop who understood and we didn't worry about him! You're just a liability!"

The words Jamie like someone stabbing him in the stomach multiple times. His face dropped shocked and deeply hurt by his brother's words wishing Jamie wasn't around. Clenching his fists to channel the emotions, unsure if he wanted to cry or throw punches.

Wordlessly Jamie threw the file back on Frank's desk before making his exit ignoring Frank's orders to stay.

Eddie waited for Jamie to come back after tour, finally getting a ride from Walsh to his apartment. She knocked gently listening for movement inside. "It's Eddie, open the door."

The door finally opened after five minutes of insistent knocking allowing Eddie inside. Pushing the door open Eddie found Jamie sitting on the couch with his knees pulled up tightly against his chest. When he looked up she noticed the red brim around his eyes.

"What happened with your dad today?" Eddie took a seat next to him on the couch so he could lay against her. She brought a hand up to brush through his hair gently.

With an uneven voice Jamir recalled the meeting he had with the commissioner and Detective which is how he would address them now. Eddie listened attentively widening his eyes in anger when Jamie told her what Danny said about Joe.

"He had no right saying that to you Jamie, and the commissioner should have said something! Look at me, you're a great cop . What Danny said was beyond out of line and if I see him I'll tell him as much!" Eddie moved her hands to wrap around him in a backwards hug scowling in anger. How dare a brother say that to his sibling!

Jamie shifted slightly to lay on her shoulder appreciative she was there. "Thanks Eddie. Screw the case let Danny fix his own mess. It's his own fault the perp got out anyway, I'm not cleaning up his messes."

"Damn straight! That's what I'm talking about! Feel better?" Jamie smiled admitting he did actually feel a little better talking to her.

Leaving his head on her shoulder Jamie pulled Eddie against him to hug her. "Speaking of Joe while I was on desk duty I did some digging into his death. Honestly, the report sounds fake Jamie.. I got a few names maybe we can talk to them?"

"Yea. I looked up Joe's girlfriend too Angela. She's leaving tomorrow so I was going to drop by her apartment and talk to her, you down?" Jamie took one look into Eddie's eyes telling him she was down.


	7. Chapter 7

The two cuddled for a bit more going over their plan to catch the guys who killed Joe. "I know some of them, Bello he's IAB and Malesky is a Detective in Manhattan North they both worked with your brother," Eddie pointed out on the articles she found while laying against him.

"You're amazing you know that right? You're going to make a great Detective," Jamie complimented with a kiss to her head making Eddie blush.

"I'll be sure to let Sarge know," Eddie joked.

"Smart ass. Cmon Detective let's go solve this case with your trusty handsome sidekick at your side " Jamie teased helping her into a sitting position. He took her hand without hesitation getting up too.

"Whose the smart ass now?" Eddie laughed at his attempt to make a super hero face following him to the apartment Joe and Angela once shared.

Jamie knocked on the door , heart racing in hopes they'd be able to find something. Angela opened the door and smiled at the youngest brother and Joe's closest. "Hey Jamie it's good to see you."

"You too. Angela this is Eddie.." Jamie paused not sure whether to call her a friend or girlfriend. Luckily Eddie spoke up greeting the woman with a handshake and smile. "Jamie and I work in the same precinct, we just started going out."

"Good for you," Angela smiled taking an immediate liking to the spunky blond. "I heard you became a cop Jamie."

Jamie smiled sadly nodding at the reason he did. "After Joe..it seemed like the right thing to do. Angela on the last night..before it happened did Joe say anything to you? Did he seem worried at all?"

Angela sighed wishing she could give him some closure. "Sorry Jamie but I can't answer that. He seemed fine nothing that alerted me. I uh found a box of his things in the closet If you want, maybe they'll help."

Going to the closet Angela retrieved a cardboard box handing it to Jamie sadly. "I wish I could help more trust me. Good luck Jamie and stay safe ok?" Sighing she watched Jamie and Eddie walk out together praying for both of them.

Box in hand they headed back to the apartment quietly. Setting the box down on the living room table Jamie ripped it open and started going through it. Right on top was his brother's favorite pair of blue jeans he wore when off duty.

Right underneath Jamie found the manual for Joe's cherished 77 blue Chevelle. "Joe loved that car, worked two jobs to pay for it and rebuilt the whole thing himself when dad gave it to him." Jamie swallowed hard thinking of his father and brother Joe, continuing to sort through the items.

Towards the bottom lay Joe's iPod still equipped with all his songs a variety from all genres. Jamie smiled remembering how happy Joe was to get the iPod, sitting together as he filled up the small electronic.

Jamie carefully handed Eddie the left ear headphone so she could listen with him, plugging the right side into his ear. Eddie lay against his chest feeling it moving slowly as he pressed play and wrapped his arms around her.

They shuffled through a few seconds of each song bringing back so many memories for Jamie. He sighed mostly quiet as he recalled Joe bringing the iPod with him on a jog or in the car when they'd go on trips.

Testing, testing this is Detective Joseph Reagan.

Jamie sat up wide eyed hearing his brother's voice coming through the headphones. When he looked down at Eddie Jamie noticed the same shocked look on her face looking up at him.

Six months into my investigation of the Blue Templar, big meet tomorrow. I think I'm in.

Jamie choked back a small lump forming in his throat hearing his brother admit what Jamie feared. They were right Joe was working for them and they killed him, guys who were supposed to be watching his back.

Eddie sat up leaving her hand on his chest to comfort him unable to imagine what must be going through his mind. If it were her brother and she heard that..

My FBI contact was changed without warning.. I don't think they can be trusted. I make this tape separate from my recordings for them..more after tomorrow.

Eddie looked up to see his eyes wet frustrated and angry the men and women who were supposed to have Joe's back turned on him. "Jamie.."

Shaking his head Jamie pulled the headphones out to set it aside in the box having heard enough. They were the reason he lost his best friend.

"Jamie, talk to me.."

"They killed him Eddie, the Templar killed Joe my best friend since I can remember. Because of them Joe isn't here , because of them we lost part of family! After Joe was killed I couldn't sleep for three weeks! Danny and my father cried for days."

Jamie clenched his fist angry at the hurt they caused his family. "My father was never the same and neither was Danny, none of us were. Joe, we did everything together Eddie I looked up to him."

Listening to Jamie vent brought tears to Eddie's eyes as well, feeling everything he was as she saw the pain losing his brother caused. Eddie brought her hand to his cheek caressing it in small circles. "I can't imagine Jamie, how hard it must have been. But now we know and we can take these guys out for good. You should tell your family, im sure they'd want to help."

"No, not yet, not until we get closer to finding these guys. The more people involved will make it easier to get out and I'm not giving them any warnings, " Jamie shook his head firmly. This was to personal to let it out.

"Thanks Eddie, I'm lucky to have you," Jamie smiled at her, hugging her tightly.

"Don't forget it Reagan!"

That night Jamie lay up in bed while Eddie slept soundly in his arms, thinking of everything he'd heard. Everything they'd been told was a lie and a cover up. Despite both of them having an early tour, Jamie couldn't shut that out of his mind.

He looked down at Eddie who slept soundly in his arms fitting perfectly against him. He was grateful for her constant support and presence through everything, the only reason he was holding together was because of her.

Eddie shifted in his arms Instinctively hugging him tighter making Jamie smile. He'd never felt this close to anyone else he dated even if it's only been a month. Please don't let me screw this up, she's amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

When Jamie awoke later that morning he found Eddie already awake watching him intently. "You didn't sleep," she accused once she saw his eyes looking back at her.

"Morning to you too, was just thinking about everything Joe, the Templar.." Jamie trailed not wanting to admit he was thinking about her too. The gleam in his eye told Eddie there was more.

"I may not be a Detective yet, but I know when someone is holding back from me so start talking," Eddie warned reaching around to tickle his side until he confessed.

Jamie laughed, squirming as he sat up and grabbed her hand sorry she was able to find out he was so ticklish. "Okay I'll confess, but I want a lawyer present." He flashed his thousand watt smile before sighing. "I didn't want to say because we haven't known each other long and I didn't want to scare you off."

"I really like hanging out with you, it feels right being with you. I know we only just went on our first date.." Jamie swallowed hard suddenly feeling very dry and wishing Joe was here to coach him.

"If you're asking me to be your girlfriend then yes. I'm not that scary Reagan and I don't bite," Eddie teased, finding it cute he got flustered asking her. Truth be told she felt the same way about him, seeing them together for a long time.

Jamie smiled, cupping her cheeks allowing them to share a gentle kiss. "We better go before Renzulli rips our heads off."

Hand in hand they entered the 12th ignoring teasing whistles from other cops seeing them hold hands. "Hey glad you two lovebirds made it on time," Renzulli teased from behind the front desk smirking especially hard seeing Jamie's face redden.

"Hey Renzulli." Jamie turned at the high pitched, energetic and deep voice coming from behind. A man not much taller then Jamie wearing a black suit jacket grinned past the patrol officers to the Sergeant.

"Hey Sony, I don't think you've met yet this is Jamie Reagan.." Renzulli introduced chorused by the Detective. "The PC's youngest yeah. Hey kid."

Jamie stared into the Detective's eyes at the man who helped kill his brother. "We've never met but you knew my brother Joe," Jamie said coldly not once inviting a handshake.

Sony's eyes twinkled in immediate recognition of their lost brother in blue. "Yea I worked in Warrants with Joe, good guy, he'll of a cop." Sony eyes the youngest Reagan seeing distinct features of Joe.

"Yea he was is that you killed him? Was he getting close to exposing you for fraud so you saw him a liability," Jamie's voice rose with the accusation, staring his brother's killer right in the eyes.

Sensing the Reagan temper growing Eddie grabbed Jamie's arm before he lashed out and got in trouble. She understood why but this was not how to get these guys.

"Yea I know all about you and the Templar and I'm going to make you pay for taking my brother away from us," Jamie promised.

Sony stared right into the kid's eyes cooly laughing at his spunk. "If I were you rookie I'd mind my business and leave it alone. You have no idea what you're getting into," he whispered so only Jamie could hear. "Say hi to Joe for me."

At that taunt Jamie managed to pull his arm out of Eddie's grasp bringing it up to grab Malevsky's shirt collar. Sony reached around grabbing Jamie's arms to spin him into the desk not allowing the rookie to make him look bad.

Eddie immediately stepped in between to separate the cops as other officers of different ranks came in to watch.

"Stop, Malesky out now," Renzulli ordered pointing a finger at the door. Malevsky grinned, fixing his collar as he started towards the door. "I'll see you soon Reagan."

Feeling Jamie shifting to get up still boiling with anger, Eddie grabbed his two arms in a makeshift hug. "Hey he isn't worth it, don't get in trouble because of that dirtbag. We'll get them but not like this."

Jamie finally stood still taking deep breaths to cool down. "You we have tour and so do you Janko. Go get changed both of you," Renzulli ordered firmly.

The two walked towards the changing rooms waiting until they disappeared behind the corner to face each other. "Thanks for having my back Eddie."

"Always, we'll get them but fighting and letting them know w're onto them isn't the way. Go on tour okay Rocky? I'll meet you right back here after." Eddie left him with a smile going to change before finding her own partner.

Renzulli didn't wait long to question what he witnessed as they waited for calls. "Nothing Sarg and I'm sorry about that. .."

"That definitely wasn't nothing kid. I know Sony is a putz but fighting him could land you a suspension and I don't want that. You mentioned the Templar what makes you think Sony's involved?" Renzulli hadn't heard of the Blue Templar in years so it caught him by surprise when Jamie said it.

"It's just something I read is all.."

Renzulli gave that thought over before responding again. "Look kid even if you have solid evidence Sony was involved I wouldn't mess with them. You don't know what they're capable of."

Jamie narrowed his eyes turning to his Sergeant who looked down at the hot dog he ordered. "What do you know about it Sarg?"

"Nothing just like I said be careful okay kid? This isn't something you want to mess around with.."

The rest of tour went relatively well with various calls that ended being more nuisance. When he returned to the precinct Jamie changed quickly into a white tshirt and black jeans, holding his badge on the side. Giving himself a quick glance in the mirror Jamie went to meet up with Eddie.

For once Eddie stood in the hallway first waiting for him to change. "Hey, how was tour," Jamie greeted kissing her softly. Taking her hand they started to the car heading back to his apartment.

"Good, Walsh showed me this new gyro stand on 54th it was amazing," Eddie's eyes twinkled talking about food making Jamie laugh.

"How is it that someone who eats so much can be so skinny," he teased. Eddie gasped slightly playfully shoving him, still smiling. They fell quiet until arriving back at the apartment each lost in their own thoughts.

Eddie settled on the couch using Jamie's chest as a pillow falling asleep in each other's arms


	9. Chapter 9

The sun blared through the open living room window stirring Jamie around nine. He stretched slowly smiling down at Eddie who clutched him tighter in her sleep. Kissing her softly on the head he carefully carried her to the bed tucking her in.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead before grabbing his off duty and badge. Quietly Jamie slipped out going to grab breakfast while Eddie slept.

Jamie jogged down the street to the bagel shop. Eddie loved their whitefish salad and Jamie wanted to get her a special surprise. Eddie rolled over a half hour later and felt the bed. Jamie was gone. She vaguely remembered a kiss and his sliding out of bed. He'd been gone a pretty long time.

Eddie heard the door open slowly, it creaked when it was pushed open.

Eddie slid out of bed, her bare feet patting on the floor as she headed to the living room. "What took you so long? I'm hung...ahh..."

Eddie's face felt like it was about to burst in half as a hard firm hand crashed across her face. Eddie fell to the floor, knocked off her feet by the force of the man's first. Eddie laid still for a moment, then tried to get up. The first of the man wearing the stocking smashed her face again. She felt blood spurt from her nose. Eddie tried to kick but felt herself being turned over. She felt sick, she had no way of landing a solid kick before everything went black.

Jamie returned not fifteen minutes later, cursing his idea to go to that particular store. The line was horrendous. "Hey, Eddie..."

Jamie's eyes fell on the broken glass, the living room in disarray, and finally his Eddie tied up, hanging limp against the ligatures tying her to the chair.

Jamie rushed to free her, finding a note pinned to her shirt, "Back off..." written in Eddie's blood. "Eddie, are you okay," Jamie brushed her blond hair back and then placed her on his lap to rock her tightly. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left."

Eddie took deep, frequent sobs resting against him, her whole body shaking as Jamie called for a bus. "He..I couldn't.. I tried to kick him Jamie."

"I know Eddie.." Jamie ended the call after giving their information pulling her back against him. He rubbed her back with small circles and placed kisses on her head whispering, "you're safe now I'm right here"

Taking a deep breath of his own Jamie used all his might to hold her protectively in his arms, whispering in her ear she was safe. His eyes swelled with guilty tears blaming himself for leaving her alone. "I got you Eddie," he whispered again softly, kissing her head.

Medics arrived finding the couple sitting on the floor with Jamie assuring Eddie. "Sir, let us check her out," the senior medic spoke softly.

Jamie nodded, letting go so the medic could check If her nose was broken, staying by her side the entire time. Danny arrived next with Jackie bursting into the apartment not knowing what they'd find.

His eyes trailed the messy apartment knowing what a clean freak his brother was. Jamie sat on the floor with Eddie watching them carefully check her over. "Is she okay," Danny demanded, storming towards them.

"Sprained nose, she's lucky it isn't broken."

Putting his hands on his hips Danny squared off on his brother wanting answers. "What the hell happened kid?"

Jamie rubbed Eddie's arms to remind her he was still there and breathed in. "I went to get breakfast and came back to this. I couldn't have been gone more then a few minutes."

Danny eyed him letting the fact that they were having breakfast together linger in his head. He wasn't on the force for that long and she was already staying over? "So you leave for about how long, come back and see this?"

"That's what I said Danny, and before you ask yes we are going out. That's all you need to know on our relationship," Jamie snapped seeing his brother's mind working. He looked back at Eddie sighing.

"Hey Eddie. I know you're pretty shaken up but I have to ask you some questions." Danny knelt down to speak directly with Eddie.

Eddie responded with a nod forcing a brave face but her shaken eyes revealed how spooked she was. "Did you get a look at the guy at all? Did he speak to you? Anything you could tell us would be helpful."

Eddie shook her head at him, waiting for the medic to finish before answering. "I tried taking the mask off but couldn't. It was definitely a guy strong build familiar stance like I've seen him. He didn't say a word."

"Okay, you think you know him . Is he an ex boyfriend or someone you had a problem with?" Danny observed her and Jamie exchanging a glance, agreeing on something without saying a word.

"No, hell no! He was a little taller then Jamie is, and had on Kevlar gloves the ones we use." Eddie's voice shook but she continued. "He knew what he was doing too. I struggled but he was strong. I noticed when he moved to tie me that part of his shield showed."

Danny raised a single eyebrow at her, "you think it was a cop who did this? Have you had any problems with anyone?"

Jamie and Eddie glanced each other chorusing the answer, "Malesky."


	10. Chapter 10

Danny stared incredulous at the pair not only saying the same name but at the same time. He hadn't seen or heard from Sony since the night Joe got killed. Every person on the team including Malesky was upset they lost one of their own.

"Why do you think it's Malesky? What could he possibly want with a patrol cop and a rookie beat cop?" Danny shook his head clearly not amused.

Sighing Jamie gently guided Eddie to the floor so he could up and retrieve Joe's iPod. "You need to hear this," Jamie mumbled, pressing play. He watched his brother's eyes widen with shocked tears.

"Joe wasn't killed in a bad bust Danny. He was working with the FBI investigating the Templar and when they found out they killed him."

Danny shook his head furiously unable to believe any of this. "How the hell do you know about this?"

"Because two FBI agents approached me to finish Joe's work. I had the same reaction Danny, I thought they were messing with me but when I heard this.." Jamie Inhaled slowly letting the shock sink in.

"And you think Malesky is part of it based on what? He and the others in Joe's team were investigated and cleared after Joe was killed. " Danny raised an eyebrow at his kid brother playing Detective when he's only been on the force a little over and month.

"Sony came to the precinct today and he told me to leave it alone cause I didn't know what I was getting into and to say hi to Joe," Jamie scowled under his breath.

Placing his hands on his hips Danny paced trying to make sense of all this. This was crazy but he heard the recording. That itself raised questions, why was just Joe killed if it had been a bad bust? Maybe there was something more to this.

"Okay fine, I'm going to talk to the commissioner and Pop see what I can find out about that night but be ready because he'll probably want you to talk with him yourself." Danny pulled his cell out making the call lowering his voice.

Jamie hugged Eddie against him guilty he had brought her into this mess and gotten her hurt. Noticing Jamie's grip tense Eddie looked back meeting his soft blue grey eyes. "Don't say anything Reagan, I'm fine and no I'm not sitting out. I want these guys too."

Jamie laughed admiring her spunk, leaned in for a kiss as Danny finished his call and returned to the couple. "Okay enough with the pda you two. We're going to meet at the commissioner's around eight. Kid I need you to tell Renzulli."

Danny breathed in turning to his partner, "you down Jackie?"

"Of course I'm down partner. We'll go right after end of tour," Jackie agreed with a head nod. She hated going against other cops but they killed her partner's brother and went after another cop.

"Thanks Jackie. Listen to me kid, stay with her and if you hear anything call me. Otherwise be at the house by eight." Danny looked Eddie over relieved she seemed to have stopped shaken being in his brother's arms.

"Take care of her okay. I'm glad you're okay Eddie." Danny led his partner out past the still working officers meticulously working.

Jamie lifted Eddie off the floor to sit in the bedroom as the living room and kitchen were a crime scene. A pair of eyes watched the couple disappear and fished for his phone. We have a problem.

Precisely at seven thirty Jamie and Eddie arrived at his childhood house, holding hands as they walked in. Frank greeted the pair with a raised eyebrow and quiet nod. Sitting in the chair beside his son Henry offered a more cordial greeting. "Hey Jamie.."

"This is Officer Eddie Janko, she works in the 12th as well and no we are not partners," Jamie introduced answering his father's unspoken question. Erin chose that moment to walk in with Renzulli having met him outside, smiling wordlessly at her brother and his guest.

"All we're missing is Danny," Henry announced, smiling as the door opened before he finished speaking.

Frank and Henry sat the closest in their respective chairs to see everyone. Jamie sat on the couch with Eddie and Renzulli on the other side. Baez took the chair near Renzulli while Erin and Danny stood on opposite sides of the couch.

Henry cleared his throat breaking the awkward silence. "So what's this about? I only got news to be here."

"Jamie claims Malesky and the Templar is responsible for Joe's death. The rookie's apparently been playing Detective," Danny began, giving his brother the floor.

"They are Danny! Listen for yourselves." Jamie fished the audio from Joe's iPod playing it for everyone else. Erin gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in shock. Frank stared ahead coldly despite the water forming in his eyes. Beside him Henry mumbled a string of profanity while Renzulli shook his head.

Once the audio finished Frank turned to his youngest. "That only proves Joe was investigating the Templar not who was in it."

"But we've been looking it and it makes sense. They were at the scene with Joe if there were two perps why only shoot Joe, why not the others? We're the perps ever found," Jamie pressed.

"because our guys fired back," Frank shook his head in disbelief.

"Think about it perp rabbited Joe chased him got shot. There were two of them who weren't going without a fight. It doesn't add up," Jamie continued.

Eddie squeezed his hand proud he was pushing this hoping they would get to the bottom of his brother's death with help from the family. "I've been helping him too sir and he's right it doesn't add up. No one but the team was seen."

"I gotta admit the kid kind of has a point." He hated admitting it and will lecture Jamie tomorrow for doing this on his own but the story they were told was sounding more staged.

"Well great rookie and a cop on the beat what a few months solved the case.," Danny laughed sarcastically.

Frank chewed his bottom lip as he thought of his middle son. What Jamie was telling them did sound believable but was it. "You have only circumstantial evidence Jamie, just because they were on scene doesn't mean they're guilty. I'm ordering you to back off because this is not work for a rookie."

"No, because of them my brother is dead. If you don't want to find out why you lost a son fine but I do, cmon Eddie." Taking his hand Eddie flashed the commissioner a sad, disappointed look following Jamie out


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't stand them!" Jamie vented as he paced the tiny motel room he rented for his and Eddie's safety. "They treat me like a baby! They..."

"Jamie stop now," Eddie soothed. "Stop, take a deep breath in..."

"Eddie," Jamie growled. "I'm sorry, I am just spooked. I lost my family when I made the choice to become a cop and I almost lost you today. I survived the first, I won't survive the second."

Eddie nuzzled Jamie's neck, "I told Danny where we were, I think he might work with us honey."

Jamie laid on the bed, "We have no choice but to play ball if he does."

Eddie ordered pizza and turned the "magic fingers" on their bed trying to help Jamie relax. The knock came a half hour later, Eddie got up and answered it. "Twenty two fifty, plus tip," Danny said pushing his way in. "Kid sleeping?"

"No, he has a headache, that you and your family gave him treating him like you do. I want to help you get these guys but I will not have any of you demeaning Jamie! If you do I'll cut it off at the knees, do you understand me?"

Danny shifted the pizza and raised an eyebrow at the fiery blond. "Yes ma'am," he joked handing over the hot boxes before sweeping past her. Jamie lay down on the single bed with a cloth over his eyes but sat up hearing his brother's voice.

"Danny," Jamie greeted dryly tossing the washcloth aside. He accepted the pizza Eddie brought smiling at her.

"Hey kid, " Danny nodded taking a slice for himself and settled on a desk chair facing them. "So you really liking Malesky for this?"

"Yea, he just shows up to the precinct and says to back off, that tells me he knows something. Sarg is at the precinct working on something for me." Jamie wished he could explain the feeling he had that Sony was involved.

Danny nodded at him, "what if Sarg plays defense gets Sony to the precinct to talk about what happened between you two and my partner can plant a tracking device in his car," Danny suggested.

"Already on it." Jamie admitted with a small smirk. Danny nodded hating to admit how impressed he was with the rookie doing Detective level work. He took another bite out of his pizza watching his brother and Eddie interact, the little smiles they gave, or their arms rubbing.

Back at the 12th Renzulli flipped through a file waiting for Malesky to arrive. He hoped this would prove something or at least point them in the right direction.

His thought was interrupted by Malesky greeting the older officer, "Hey Renzulli." Renzulli looked up forcing a smile as he extended a hand to shake before inviting the Detective to sit.

"Thanks for coming Sony, I know it's late so I won't take a lot of your time." Renzulli folded his hands on the desk staring straight into the Detective's eyes. "I wanted to talk about what happened with Reagan."

"Ah that? No need to apologize for a small misunderstanding. Must have been a shock seeing me knowing I worked with his brother, completely understandable. We were all devestated finding Joe." Sony smiled sadly maintaining eye contact the whole time.

That much Renzulli agreed with as Joe was also one of his old boots. "Yea Joe was a sweetheart, terrible that night. How far were you exactly when it went down?"

"I was right behind him, saw with my own two eyes when the perp rabbeted and Joe chased him," Sony shook his head. "Joe used to talk about the rookie a lot, they were close so I couldn't imagine how hard it must be on him."

"Yea but you should see the kid just like his brother same instinct and skills even as a rookie," Renzulli slipped in nodding. He pushed the chair back and stood extending a hand out. "I just wanted to make sure you were square."

Sony shook the Sergeant's hand with an extra firm grip smirking. "Yea and I'll tell the rookie myself to make sure we're square. Thanks Renzulli, hey I'll see you around okay?" He fished for his car keys waiting until he was out of the precinct to make a call.

"Yea, it's me tell the guys we're moving it up to tonight we got Reaganed. Have everyone ready," Sony barked, quickly getting in his car.

In his hurry Sony never noticed Jackie standing at the last car waiting for him to come out after planting a gps behind the front mirror. Smirking she went inside to find Renzulli at his desk. "We have to go Sarg it's happening now."

Back at the hotel Danny stepped away to field the call from Jackie leaving Eddie and Jamie alone on the bed to talk. Jamie looped an arm around Eddie's waist, leaning close for a gentle kiss.

"I never thanked you for standing by me through all this craziness with the Templar and my family. Even after the Templar came after you, you still stuck around. That really means a lot to me," Jamie admitted with a smile while intertwining their fingers.

"Hey I don't scare easily and I definitely don't back down. I really like you so yea I'm going to stand by you." With her free hand Eddie gently rubbed his cheek, returning the kiss. She let their heads touch to meet his eyes whispering, "you can thank me later tonight after Danny leaves."

She laughed at the shocked look on face and gave him a playful push. "Geez Reagan I'm not that bad am I?"

"No nothing like that.." Jamie felt his cheek redden as he stuttered in trying to explain without making her angry. Eddie laughed again cupping his cheek for another kiss to show they were good.

Luckily Danny returned before Jamie could say anything else. "Jackie just called she overheard Malesky on the phone saying it's going down tonight. She and Renzulli are on their way let's go. We have extra bullet proof vests in the car."

Jamie and Eddie got up together following Danny out to his car putting the vests on before taking off. In the back they held hands worried about the unknown. He wanted to tell Eddie to leave if they told her but knew she wouldn't listen.

Taking a deep breath Jamie moved his arm around to pull her closer. "Be careful in there.."

"You too.." Eddie whispered as they drew closer.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny crept over to where his partner and Renzulli waited now sporting a bullet proof vest. "He just went in with another guy Damen Camea and another guy I didn't recognize. Does the commissioner know this is happening," Jackie updated quietly.

"Yea I told him to stay put so he's sending a unit to help us. Once it's cleared I'll okay him to come. We don't know how many is in there and what they have okay? Stay alert, keep tight and keep your eyes open. " Renzulli looked his rookie trainee at the last part always reminding him to be alert.

Danny stepped forward quietly leading them up the stairs to at least block their exit if something went down knowing back up was coming. Their shadows danced under the alley lights making figures on the neighboring wall.

Stopping at the door he breathed before turning to check waving them seeing it was clear. Jamie fell between Jackie and Eddie keeping an eye of both of them, not that they couldn't take care of themselves.

Down the hall a light shine from one of the rooms and a rock song blasted from the radio. Voices laughed from inside but it was hard to tell how many. Balls from a pool table broke as someone started a game.

Danny crept further with his weapon out stopping a few feet from the room. "Backup will be here any minute Danny let's wait. We don't know how many is involved it could be a set up," Jackie urged in a whisper.

Pressed against the wall Danny was about to agree when Somy's voice cackled a deep laugh. "Scared of what? Some rookie trying to play Detective? That kid is nowhere near the Detective Joe was." Jamie growled low squeezing his hands around the weapon careful not to set it off and make them.

"Why do you think Renzulli really called you, especially this late at night? Think they were catching on," another voice none of them could identify questioned.

"Maybe but Renzulli knows when to back off too unlike the Reagans. Maybe I should send a telegram warning to the rookie so he doesn't learn from Joe's mistake," Malesky grinned callously.

With that Danny jumped out from behind the wall with his weapon held steadily. "Police, put your hands where I can see them and get up against the wall all of you, Now! Move you two wall now."

The Templar approximately twenty men jumped at the unexpected visitors especially Danny Reagan. Two in the back slowly took their hands off the pool table reaching for their pockets. Renzulli moved to the left side with Jackie following Danny straight down the middle of the room.

Jamie and Eddie moved together to the right weapons drawn, narrowing their eyes at Sony who smirked. "Told you we'd meet again rookie. How's the nose Eddie?"

Jamie glowered that he dare talk to Eddie, moving forward to close space between them keeping his eyes on Sony. "Get your hands up where I can see now and turn to face the table," he ordered. Slowly Jamie reached with one hand for the cuffs hanging off his holster keeping his weapon drawn.

In that momentary hesitation Sony grabbed Jamie's wrist knocking him off balance and allowing him to make a break for it. "Hey, Eddie stay here and help them I got him," Jamie called determined to get Malesky himself.

Their feet echoed down the hall and against the cold steel steps of the back fire escape Sony planned on using in case things went bad. His breath quickened as he jogged down catching his footing off the last step and started off again.

"Hey stop Malesky," Jamie ordered between labored breaths as the cold air hit him. He sprung off the bottom step for a sounding board nearly able to catch up. "Stop right there, you're not getting away."

Malevsky grinned making a quick turn into a side alley reaching for his pocket. He could still hear footsteps behind them belonging to the determined rookie even through wails of police sirens approaching to offer backup.

Their footsteps echoed as the chase continued to the end of the alley. Malevsky skidded to a stop and slowly raised his hands defeated. "You got me rookie. I have to say you're a much better runner then your brothers and Joe was fast."

The taunt of his brother's name rang through Jamie's ears making him growl under his breath. "Shut your mouth, turn around and give it up. You have nowhere else to go."

"You're right but don't you want to know the truth. We warned your brother over and over again but he didn't listen. I didn't want to do it but I had to. "

Sony took a deep breath before he continued. "Joe was one of us but we found out he was working for the FBI. He came in one night actually just like you did and I took off. Your brother could run and I thought for sure he'd catch me."

Jamie took a deep uneven breath wondering if this was really the true story of what happened that night.

"I had another guy waiting and while I distracted him the guy got Joe.. For what it's worth I really am sorry," Sony looked at the ground a smirk hidden with his back to the rookie.

"Yea well it's not worth a damn thing right now. Get on your knees and put your hands behind your hands. You're going to pay for what you did." Jamie kept a steady target using one hand to text Danny and let him know where they were.

Sony fell to his knees slowly sighing as he did. "would you at least tell the commissioner and Danny?"

"Tell them yourself," Jamie grumbled wanting the conversation over not believing a word Sony said.

Sony slowly put his hands down snatching his piece from his belt as he spun around. Reacting to the flash of silver under a single light Jamie fired back. Before Sony could fire someone jumped out from the shadows firing two rounds that cracked through the air.

"Jamie," Danny yelled rushing closer afraid of what he might find.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny rushed not hearing the footsteps sweeping away to focused on the state of his baby brother. In the chaos Malesky took off down the alley escaping the Detective's wrath. Swearing under his breath Danny dropped to his knees next to the still body of his brother.

With shaking hands he pressed a finger on Jamie's throat, sighing in relief when a steady pulse throbbed. "Hang in there kid," Danny told him reaching for his cell requesting a bus. "This is Detective Reagan I have a 10-13 officer down! Send a bus now!"

Phone in hand Danny dialed his father with an uneven voice. "Dad, we busted them Malesky got away but Jamie…"

"Danny slow down, what happened," Frank glanced at his father with a shake of his head as he got up.

"Meet us at St Victors the bus is here." Danny pressed end to watch the medics work on Jamie who had yet to move. "I came around heard three shots but don't see any entrance wound. He hasn't moved but has a steady pulse."

The medics transferred Jamie into the back yelling medical terms at each other frustrating the Detective who didn't understand. He started towards the car remembering Eddie was inside with the others.

Doubling back with a sigh Danny started inside bumping into the officers bringing most of the Templar out handcuffed. "Eddie, Sarg we have to go Jamie's being taken to St Victor's," Danny called to them.

Eddie's eyes widened handing off Alex Bello from IAB to the nearest officer and hurried to join Danny with Renzulli right behind her. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"I don't know he had a pulse but he wasn't responding." Danny climbed in his car and peeled off towards the hospital. The whole ride his mind flashed back to Joe, the exact same way when he went in to bust the Templar. I can't loose another brother Danny pleaded.

Jamie blinked his heavy eyes out of the daze until the room came into focus. He groaned along with every muscle in his body sitting up. After several more blinks he noticed the person sitting to the right smiling with the same blue eyes.

"Hey kiddo," Joe greeted his baby brother with a sad expression on his face. The older Reagan looked his brother over sighing deeply.

"Joe? What's going on, am I?" Jamie's eyes skirted past his brother seeing nothing but miles of white surrounding them. He looked down thinking there was a table beneath but found only a soft white floor.

"No but you're pretty bad. Why in the world would you go after the Templar knowing what happened to me? No offense kid I got killed trying to bust them and I was a Detective! You scared the crap out of everyone," Joe informed softly yet firm not wanting to see his brother like this.

Jamie sighed at this meeting his brother's eyes slightly hurt thinking only Danny would say something like that. "I wanted to honor you Joe," he admitted quietly.

Shaking his head Joe sighed and softened his expression at the younger man. "Look at me kid, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that but the family can't loose you and neither can your partner. She's very pretty by the way, I approve."

Jamie laughed recognizing that sounded more like Joe. "Eddie, she's amazing and had my back the whole time, through the Templar and the family." Jamie swallowed hard remembering the fight they all had.

Joe's eyes twinkled already aware of the situation. "She's definitely a keeper kid, cherish her because what you two have is a gift. It's time for you go but remember what I said, hey love you kiddo."

"He's back, vitals look good thank goodness. I'll let the family know," the doctor breathed a sigh of relief the kid made it okay as he hurried to tell the family.

Frank met him first eyes reflecting worry he would loose his youngest the same as their middle child. Fight forgotten, words that were said were just that words. He couldn't loose his Jamie too.

Danny paced a line across the family waiting room as doctors and nurses worked on his brother. No matter how hard he tried Danny couldn't shake the feeling of dejavou with the same anxiety when they found out about Joe. He mostly felt helpless and Danny Reagan hated feeling helpless.

Eddie decided to sit with Henry in two uncomfortable chairs each lost in their own thoughts. Like the others Henry couldn't loose another grandson so he mumbled a few prayers under his breath.

Eddie on the other hand refused to sit still anxiously eyeing eyeing every nurse or doctor who walked by. Hands folded on her lap she scanned the room remembering to breath. She couldn't loose Jamie, he was everything to her. If only she'd followed him made sure he was safe…

In the moment between their last thoughts and the doctor entering the room a collection of breaths were held. "Reagan?"

The family stood and meet the doctor who offered an assuring smile. "Officer Reagan will be fine. He took two to the side just nicking his right arm. Surprisingly neither entered and it was easier to remove."

The breaths exhaled grateful Jamie would be okay. "I would like to keep him for observation but he'll be fine and able to return to for full duty. The nurses are settling him in a room and will bring you back when they're done."

Eddie breathed put almost doubled over in relief and let one good sob out. Henry grinned as he patted her shoulder, looking up to the ceiling and whispering "thank you Joe."

Danny blinked almost frozen in happy shock his brother would recover. After all that was said between them in anger echoing through the older Reagan's head.

It was only a few minutes before a nurse came out and led them towards the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Frank stepped inside room, surprised to see Jamie sitting up and seemingly in good spirits. He looked up and gave a calm nod to reassure he was okay. The one person his eyes averted to was Eddie knowing how worried she'd be.

"How do you feel Jamie," Frank asked first as he moved closer to the bed for a better look at his son. Jamie's blue grey eyes twinkled in relief he made it out of there alive other then worrying the other team members.

"I'm fine commissioner," Jamie answered dryly, keeping his gaze on Eddie the entire time waiting to reassure her and apologize for scaring her. He got his chance when Eddie went around to the other side watching him with narrow accusing eyes.

"You scared the crap out of me. Don't ever do that again," she accused. Jamie smiled his thousand watt smile apologetically reaching up for her hand. Without hesitation Eddie took his hand with a gentle squeeze.

Smiling back at him not caring who was there and saw Eddie brushed a hand across his shoulder sighing. "Why'd you go after him alone?"

"He killed Joe, If I didn't he would have gotten away. He knew what he was doing though it was a set up. That's how he got Joe, he had another guy waiting.." Jamie swallowed hard sighing in frustration he let Sony get away.

"We're just glad you're okay kid," Danny said low. His voice caught before he could bring up the fight. Renzulli nodded in agreement mumbling under his breath about being a hero.

It was then for the first time in a long time Frank got a good look at his youngest and see what he's become. They could have lost him tonight because he left the team for vengeance. "We'll talk about this when you're feeling better, right now the most important thing is for you to rest."

Each taking their turn to say goodbye the family left separately until only Jamie and Eddie were alone. Eddie sat beside him reaching up to brush his hair while breathing in deeply. "Jamie?"

"I know no hero stuff," a Jamie grinned moving over until their shoulders rubbed. Eddie sat with him fingers intertwined as he rested through the night.

Jamie was released after two days to rest at home a few more days before returning to desk duty. Eddie helped him back to her apartment, settling him on the couch before sitting carefully beside him.

"I'm not going to break Eddie," Jamie joked, regretting it when he saw the look on her face.

"When Danny came to get us.. the look on his face…I thought.." Eddie sighed taking a deep breath in.

Jamie shifted to face her and reached up to caress her face. "I know, I'm sorry I scared you but I'm here safe with you."

"I get it Jamie if Joe were my brother I'd want to get the guys too. I just.." Eddie paused taking a deep breath to gather strength for what she was about to say. "I love you.."

Jamie widened his eyes surprised to hear her say that after only the short time they'd been going out. Using his momentary pause Eddie went on. "I know we haven't been together long but being with you has just felt right. I usually don't say that until a few months in but.."

"I feel it too actually, I didn't want to say it and scare you off thinking we were rushing things." Jamie smiled glad she felt the same way he did.

"But this vengeful stuff Jamie, it's dangerous and I don't want to get hurt again by loosing you," Eddie told him locking eyes with him.

With an uneven breath Jamie nodded not wanting to hurt her either. "I know okay, I'm done playing super hero, promise." To seal the vow he kissed her softly, their lips brushing together quickly.

After about a minute Jamie pulled back, keeping his hand on Eddie's cheek with their heads resting together. "And I love you too," he whispered.

They sat in silence for a minute wrapped in each other's arms and just enjoying their company. Eddie rested her head against his shoulder thinking quietly as their fingers brushed together on her lap.

"Jamie, can you tell me about Joe?"

Jamie turned his head towards her eyes glossing over thinking about his brother. He always felt Joe was with him but that sense seemed especially strong after last night. Had he dreamed that Joe spoke to him?

"Joe was from when I can remember my best friend. We were inseparable doing everything together. I've always looked up to both my brothers and father but Joe more so," Jamie smiled as he reminisced.

"Everything Joe did I wanted to do, so I followed him and Danny around everywhere. It was hard because they were so much older then me but I tried so hard to keep up with my older brothers." Jamie sighed at this.

"Danny and Joe were only four years apart but Danny and I are ten so he didn't like me hanging around them. Joe was the one who intervened and made Danny include me in their games. " Eddie looked up at the second pause giving him the time he needed to continue.

When he didn't Eddie squeezed his hand gently showing support knowing it was hard for talk about his brother.

"Joe was the person I went to for advice if I had a problem and he was the one who defended me most while Danny couldn't be bothered. " Jamie paused again before going on. "he would have been the first I'd of told about joining the academy and he would have helped me."

Sitting up straight Eddie rubbed his leg with her free hand and cuddled into him. "He would have liked you a lot seeing how happy you make me.

"Wish I could have met him too, he sounds really sweet," Eddie said softly. From how Jamie described Joe would have been there with Jamie through everything with their family. Eddie can see the pain in his eyes talking about his brother and the family he now doesn't speak to.

"Me too." Jamie hugged her tightly longing for more time with his brother. He smiled, thinking about Joe's words to cherish Eddie.


	15. Chapter 15

Due to his injury Jamie was stuck at home for over a week to recuperate before being allowed back to desk duty. Danny came by often checking in on his baby brother before and after tours.

The Wednesday Jamie was released Eddie was scheduled to work the morning tour six until three which left Jamie alone in the apartment. At first he lounged, flipping through channels finding nothing good on that early. Sighing deeply at being restricted in what he was allowed to do Jamie grabbed his keys, shield and off duty deciding to take a trip into Manhattan.

Luckily an uptown R train pulled in just as Jamie came off the last step. He boarded liking the end corner seats where he could keep an eye on the car without having his back to anyone. The train was fairly empty surprising for a weekday.

Several stops in a couple in their late twenties or early thirties boarded holding the hand of a child no older then two. The little girl grinned eyes wide revealing round twinkling brown circles. Jamie smiled longing to have a daughter of his own, or a son even both.

The ride took over an hour with stops and train traffic ahead finally getting into him into they city after nine. Heading upstairs out of the station Jamie turned to walk back towards his precinct.f

"Hey look who it is. Do you miss us that much kid, your on injury leave enjoy it," Renzulli joked spotting him from across the room.

"Hey Sarg I'm going stir crazy at home so decided to take a ride. Actually since I'm here do you have the manual for Sergeant exam," Jamie asked. He figured the time off would give him enough time to study.

With a small nod Renzulli led Jamie into his office where he kept several copies for any officer who was interested. "How you doing kid? You really scared the living day lights out of us all your family, Janko, me."

"Sorry Sarg I didn't even think about it. All I saw was the grin on his face when Sony was telling me about Joe.."

"I get it kid, I really do Joe was something else. We're all just glad you're okay. Janko, the look on her face.." Renzulli looked up to his new boot a slight grin on the veteran's face. "Hey you're not partners so go for it. I have to admit even I see something special between you two."

Jamie smiled and accepted the manual from his boss agreeing he and Eddie had a special relationship. "She stood by me the whole time Sarg when a lot of women would have run the other way of told me to stop this nonsense but she got it. "

"Yea I see that too and that's important kid, don't let that go cause it's hard to come by all right" Jamie nodded at his Sergeant in agreement thanking him for the book before making his exit.

When Jamie got home he hid the ring in a drawer by his bedside table all the way under papers, retrieved his laptop and settled on the living room couch. With the laptop open Jamie started typing sighing as he scrolled through ideas.

After going page by page Jamie paused to stare at the screen sighing. Figuring out ideas on how propose should be something his older brother, father, grandfather or even sister should be helping with. It hit Jamie that they were not showing any interest in making up with him leaving him alone to figure out things that they should be a part of.

Jamie scowled under his breath bitterly at his absentee family over something so stupid. With a shake of his head Jamie made two vows one that he would never anything separate him from his family and that none of them would attend the wedding. This was his and Eddie's day and none of them would ruin it for them.

Turning back to the laptop filled with new determination Jamie continued looking wanting at least a few ideas before Eddie came home from tour.

Scrolling down again Jamie clicked on a link for a sunset cruise around Manhattan. A smile formed looking up to check the time, two thirty which meant Eddie would home soon.

Reaching for his cell Jamie called the number making a reservation for Friday. "I'm going to propose to my girlfriend," Jamie told the representative when asked if it was a special occasion.

"Oh wonderful. I will let the staff know to have champagne ready for you."

Jamie gave his card information booking the cruise in time for Eddie to walk through the door tiredly. Ending the call quickly Jamie got up to greet her seeing the sad look in her blue eyes. "What happened?"

Looping an arm around her Jamie walked Eddie to the couch and cradled her close. "I had to shoot someone today. He aimed at my partner, I had no choice.." Eddie picked her head up revealing crystal blue eyes wet with tears.

"Oh Eddie I'm sorry babe," Jamie hugged her tightly rubbing a comforting hand up and down her arm slowly. He felt her shaking in his arms as she started to sob against him. "Let it out," Jamie whispered, kissing her head and continued cradling her as she sobbed.

They sat cuddling on the couch Jamie comforting Eddie with back rubs and gentle kisses for over an hour until Eddie's sobs slowly turned into soft hiccups. He smiled as their eyes met, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Feel a little better babe?"

"Jamie? Thanks you're the only person I feel comfortable enough to cry in front of." Eddie's eyes shone meeting his quickly admitting how he magically made everything better by just being there.

"Always babe I love you. You look exhausted though, why don't you lay on me and rest. I'll be right here when you wake up," Jamie promised. Keeping his arms tightly around her waist Jamie lay back allowing Eddie to lay over him, using his chest as a pillow so she could rest comfortably.

Within minutes Eddie's breaths shallowed as she fell asleep exhausted. Her racing heart slowed into a rhythmic pattern almost matching his. Jamie gently rubbed the last tear away and rubbed her red cheek. He moved across to brush a hand through her hair before moving to rub her back.

In her sleep Eddie curled her body to nuzzle his neck with a smile. Kissing the top of her head Jamie held her tightly, protectively letting her sleep feeling safe. Smiling Jamie rested his head against hers looking forward to many more nights with her.


	16. Chapter 16

After the shooting Eddie was placed on modified duty while internal affairs investigated whether it was a clean shoot. Eddie hated desk duty finding it the equivalent of watching paint dry which is how she described it to Jamie.

Friday morning before Eddie left Jamie enveloped her in a tight hug. "I know you had a hard week so tonight I'm taking you out after work okay?"

Eddie kissed him wondering how she got so lucky to have him leaving for work. All day the only thing on Eddie's mind was wondering where Jamie was taking her later. She could hardly wait to be with him no matter where they went.

While Eddie worked Jamie passed the time triple checking everything was ready for tonight. A waiter on board promised he would take pictures of their special moment. By two he started getting nervous and around two thirty started getting ready.

Jamie arrived at Eddie's apartment just before seven dressed in a pull over dress shirt and black pants. When Eddie opened the door Jamie greeted her with a kiss and a bouquet of red and pink roses with white lilies. "They're beautiful thanks Jamie," Eddie kissed him leading him in to put the flowers in a vase.

Inside Jamie got a good look at Eddie smiling at how good she looked. She left her blond hair down curly at the end and wore a midnight blue dress that curved to her hips ending by her thighs. "Wow Eddie, you look pgreat," Jamie mumbled breathless.

Sb

"Thanks, "Eddie grinned getting the reaction she'd hoped for. She took his hand following him out to the car excited to see where they were going.

Jamie drive towards the pier parking in the lot. He went around opening the passenger door helping Eddie out. "The pier, we're going on a cruise," Eddie's blue eyes lit up realizing they were u taking the cruise around Manhattan.

""Very good Detective," Jamie joked, ignoring the look he received from Eddie. Holding her looped arm around his own Jamie slowly her up the boardwalk onto the ship. "Reagan," he told the worker.

They were led to the outside deck to a table near the end for a view of the water. Pulling her chair out Jamie helped Eddie sit down smiling, passing money to the waiter before going around to sit.

"This is amazing Jame," Eddie smiling as she reached across the table for his hand. "Thank you," she added.

"Anything for you," Jamie returned the smile glad she was enjoying herself so far. He tried to keep the conversation going holding back his nerves watching the smile on her face as they pulled out to sea towards the setting sun.

Waiters appeared with dinner, antipasta first, soup, salad and a choice of entrees followed by desert. All throughout a violinist walked around playing soft dinner music while everyone ate.

By the entrée Jamie was stuffed but Eddie amazingly kept going. Laughing at her appetite for such a petite woman Jamie filled her glass with a little more white wine. "How does someone so tiny eat so much and still look amazing?"

"I have a good metabolism, why you jealous," Eddie smirked teasingly. She pushed the plate aside reaching to take his hand eyes twinkling at him. Jamie leaned over the table for a kiss knowing his big moment was coming up.

Holding hands they watched the stars twinkle brightly against a midnight blue sky, listening to ocean waves crashing against the boat as they circled around Manhattan.

Jamie sighed unable to wait any longer overcome with nerves. "Hey Eddie, there's uh another reason I asked you to come out." With a deep breath Jamie squeezed Eddie's hand. "Ever since we met you've been my rock and my best friend standing by my side and supporting me. I never felt I was meant to be with someone more then I do with you."

Still holding her hand Jamie pushed the chair back kneeling down in front of her chair caught by other patrons smiling. "Eddie, I realized after everything with my brother that you're the only person I want to be with, start a life with. Will you make me the happiest man and marry me?"

Caught off guard by the question Eddie gasped certainly not expecting him to propose. Tears filled her blue eyes happy and shocked.

Everyone on their side waited with held breaths most smiling at the woman's reaction, hoping she accepted. The waiters waited all smiling too ready to pop open champagne.

"Sorry, I.." Eddie laughed at her reaction. She sniffled and took a deep breath trying to collect herself. "I wasn't expecting this." Jamie nodded looking up hopefully and pushing back the urge to throw up as he waited for an answer.

Eddie finally smiled, her blue eyes still sparkling meeting his. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." Applause erupted from everyone nearby watching with their own teary eyes as Jamie slipped the ring on her finger, following with a celebratory kiss and tight hug.

"I love you so much Eddie," Jamie whispered caught with emotions. Smiling Jamie hugged her again relieved she said yes.

With the acceptance the violinist played a celebration tune while the waiters passed around champagne. Eddie toasted her against Jamie's taking a sip cuddling into it to enjoy the rat of their night.

The next week was spent with Eddie moving her things into Jamie's apartment seeing it was bigger and in a better neighborhood. Jamie easily fused their belongings together, his couch with Eddie throw pillows, Eddie's chair with Jamie's coffee table...it worked out well.

When they finished unpacking, Jamie and Eddie cuddled together on the sofa with two beers watching TV. "This is perfect, this is how life should be."

Jamie smiled, 'This is how our life will be honey. You and me and holding onto one another for the rest of our days."

Slowly Jamie and Eddie settled into together. He made breakfast while she packed lunch, everything was shared and equal, the ideal partnership.

One night while Eddie laid with her head on Jamie's chest smiling. She looked up to him sharing a deep kiss as he brushed her hair behind her ears turning on his side facing her. Breathing deep Eddie ran a hand down his side their lips brushing softly when they heard a rustling at the front door. "Stay here," Jamie told Eddie getting his gun.

"No way, I'm a cop too,"Eddie protested grabbing her gun.

"Okay back me up partner."


	17. Chapter 17

Holding his weapon down Jamie pressed the wall slowly looking around spotting the open door. "Stay close," he whispered scanning the room before stepping out drawing his weapon ready.

Quietly Jamie started towards the couch taking in deep breaths as he did. "Jamie!"

Recognizing the urgency in Eddie's voice Jamie spun around eyes widening at some guy wearing a ski mask with his arm around Eddie to hold her. "Get your hands off her," Jamie ordered narrowing his eyes livid.

Distracted by the guy holding Eddie allowed a second perp to tackle Jamie knocking him to the floor. Jamie groaned taking deep breaths after having the wind knocked out of him but turned over to fight back.

Only a few away Eddie watched in horror as Jamie collapsed to the ground clearly shaken by his wavered breathing. She struggled but the perp locked his arms around her tightly. Seeing she was getting nowhere Eddie quickly swung her head back hearing it connect to the perp's jaw forcing him to let go.

With her hands free Eddie and dug her elbow into his stomach and snatched her weapon back pointing it at him. "Get on the ground, hands behind your head now," she ordered.

Right behind her Jamie wrestled the second perp who outweighed him by a good fifty pounds of pure muscle. Recognizing he would never win a physical altercation on the ground with someone like this Jamie slipped a hand through trying to use his boxing skills.

After cuffing one perp Eddie turned to help Jamie. "Get off him, now! " She moved closer for a better angle not wanting to chance it and get Jamie by accident. But sweat poured Jamie's face still not fully recovered and outweighed and he was tiring.

Keeping an eye on them Eddie grabbed the phone off the living room table putting in a 10-13 call. "Hey, don't make this worse for yourself , just give up," Eddie tried again. The perp only laughed at her in amusement. His laugh turned into a frown as Jamie managed to get an uppercut into his jaw surprising the perp.

Before Eddie could react footsteps echoed in the hall of their backup busting in, one of them Danny. "Hey! You better get off my baby brother or I promise I won't hesitate. " Two patrol cops managed to pull him off onto his stomach and cuffed him.

Jamie rolled over blinking tiredly feeling a pair of hands touching his shoulder. "Jamie," Eddie's voice came softly checking him over quickly. He showed no visible signs of injury anywhere on his chest or arms a relief to Eddie who hugged him tightly.

"I'm okay Eddie, just tired." With Eddie's help Jamie sat up accepting the hug after checking her over.

Danny watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow, hands planted firmly on his hips. "Hey, I need to ask you some questions like what the hell happened?"

Eddie settled next to Jamie looping her arm around his concern reflecting in her blue eyes. "We were hanging out inside the bedroom when we heard someone by the front door. I grabbed my off duty and so did Eddie to check It out. One of the perps grabbed Eddie and I got tackled from behind," Jamie explained slowly.

"These guys have been breaking into homes around the area guess they regret picking this one.i have medics who want to check you two out but I did notice the new furniture which is I'm assuming why they targeted you. Moving in huh Eddie?" With a raised eyebrow Danny scanned the apartment a mix of Jamie and Eddie's belongings visible at every corner.

"Yea and." Eddie pressed her lips together challenging the Detective to say something about it. Jamie shook his head feeling somewhat bad for Danny about to feel Eddie's wrath.

Danny shrugged his shoulders at her. "I'm just surprised is all, didn't know it was that serious. We usually don't until after marriage unless there's something your not telling us."

"Not that it's your business since none of you have bothered to come around but we will be. Jamie proposed to me last week and we already started planning the wedding," Eddie told him showing off her ring.

The older Reagan narrowed his eyes surprised, sure his father didn't know either. "Oh yea congrats I guess. Seems a bit rushed no?"

"No we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together," Eddie snapped the last comment before a medic approached to check her over. Danny decided to try and talk with Jamie the rational Reagan.

"So getting married huh, doesn't seem like you've been going out that long," Danny mumbled still taken back by the sassy blond.

Jamie nodded watching Eddie talking with the medics across the room. "I love her, she's the one I want to be with, start a life and a family with.." Danny raised an eyebrow at the last part of his brother's sentence.

"You said you two were in the bedroom when these punks came in. I know you haven't been around the past but are you.." Danny paused not really sure himself how to finish that sentence.

Jamie only shrugged at his brother not answering until after the medic finished examining him. "That's none of your business Danny but since your so curious yeah. Eddie has been the best thing that's happened to me, stayed by my side and had my back, she's amazing," Jamie gave a happy grin.

"Kid.." Danny started with a shake of his head interrupted when Eddie returned. "If we think of anything else Detective I'll give you a call," Jamie told him. He met Eddie with a hug sharing in a mutual relief they were both okay.

"Everything okay partner," Jackie asked when she saw the frown on Danny's face. "Peachy, Jamie proposed to Eddie after dating six months and just moved in so they could be together."

"And? Jamie's an adult he knows how he feels and can make his own choices," Jackie reminded sighing.

"I'm worried he's rushing into this with someone he doesn't know who might be with him cause his last name. I don't want to see Jamie get hurt." Danny sighed following Jackie to the car.


	18. Chapter 18

Time flew between the incident and before they knew the day before their big day arrived. Eddie's white dress behind the door next to Jamie's black suite. After the fight that left every Reagan for themselves Jamie asked Renzulli to fill the best man role. Eddie chose her best friend from high school as her maid of honor.

Eddie cuddled into Jamie's arms smiling as she met his eyes breathing deep . Laying on her side facing him Eddie traced a hand across his chest sitting on her elbow. "I can't wait to be your wife," she whispered softly.

"Neither can I," Jamie said with a smile softly not breaking their gaze. "It's going to be nice hearing someone call you Mrs Reagan."

Eddie smiled liking how that sounded, Mrs Reagan. "It'll be real when I start paying the rent with you and before you say anything I will be pulling half got it?"

"Yes dear," Jamie laughed teasing her, knowing better then to argue. Laughing too Eddie ran her fingers quickly against his side where she knew he was ticklish, grinning as he squirmed. "Hey no fair," he complained laughing and trying to move away.

"That's what you get," Eddie smirked at him stopping to lay back on him. Settling so her ear lay over his heart listening to his heart beating rhythmically. She too breathed softly trying not to think about their big day because it would make her nervous and she didn't want to be nervous. Tomorrow she would be marrying her best friend.

When Eddie woke the next morning, she felt sick and shaky. She was nervous about marrying Jamie. What if she failed him? What if...

Eddie tried to keep the nausea at bay. "Is you Dad going to come? Or you Grandpa?"

"My dad and grandpa," Jamie replied. They said they wanted to support us so we'll see I guess...But I have all I need. I have Renzulli to stand up for me, Walsh is standing up for you, we're good..."

Eddie took a deep breath, "Yeah...Hey Jamie...what do you think will change...I mean..."

"Oh, Eddie.." Jamie hugged Eddie tight. "Nothing will change except you'll be Mrs. Reagan and nothing will come between us."

Jamie gave Eddie a kiss. "I'm going to disappear, you soak in a hot tub, rest your body and get ready. Tonight you're mine..."

Jamie slipped out to get ready giving Eddie time to soak her tired body and relax, hoping it would calm her stomach. Tonight she would marry her best friend who she would share a life with. The more Eddie thought it over her stomach turned until she was forced out to the bowl getting sick.

Wiping her mouth once she finished a minute later after finishing Eddie let the water drain, washed her mouth then called Walsh. While Eddie waited she made a lot of tea for them boiling just as Kara arrived. "Hey, you look a mess Eddie! Did Jamie keep you up all night cause I'll go find him now.."

Eddie laughed grateful for her friend, pouring them tea and settling in a chair at the counter. "Let me guess nerves are starting up? "

"Yea, I'm..scared that I won't be good enough for him..he'll be unhappy.. Even a bath didn't help I got sick," Eddie admitted while tracing a hand around the mug instead of looking up at Kara.

Sighing Kara put her mug on the counter and placed a hand on Eddie's arm. "Hey, you and Jamie are something else. Your cutting yourself short. You'll be a great wife to him Eddie, I can see how happy he is with you and you with him."

"Thanks Kara. I'm excited and nervous at the same time and feel like throwing up." Kara nodded knowingly taking a sip of her tea watching her friend. Eddie payed with her mug taking only small sips of the lukewarm tea getting up only once to bring muffins over offering one to Kara and took one for herself.

Jamie ran some errands stopping home only right before the wedding to grab his tux. He would get ready at Renzulli's house. Jamie looked in the mirror smiling at his reflection with a deep sigh. "Looking good kid," Renzulli patted his friend's back. "You ready?"

Church filled up early excited to see the happy couple vowing their lives to each other. On his way up Jamie smiled spotting his father and grandfather in the first pew. Standing up front Jamie adjusted his collar nervously. "Relax kid Eddie loves you," Renzulli assured.

Patrons stood as the traditional music cued for Eddie to enter. All eyes fell upon her but the one she noticed was Jamie's blue eyes watching her. "Wow," he mumbled at how beautiful she looked in the large fluffy white dress.

It wasn't until Eddie made it up front did Jamie tell him as he took her hand. "You look beautiful. Are you ready to become Mrs Reagan?" Nodding her head tears filling her eyes Eddie faced the priest listening to him.

"Do you Eddie take Jamie to be your husband, to have and hold, in sickness and in health unit death do you part," the priest asked with a smile. Eddie took a deep breath pushing back what was left of her breakfast before answering, "I do."

"Do you Jamie take Eddie to be your wife, to love and cherish in sickness and health until death do you part?" Jamie didn't hesitate in answering, "I do."

"If anyone feels this man and this woman should not be we'd let them come now or forever hold your peace." Jamie looked back suddenly nervous as he scanned the congregation until his eyes fell on a lone figure in the back. Danny stared at his little brother but didn't say a word.

"By the power vested me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your wife." Not being told twice Jamie looked at Eddie smiling, cupping her cheeks and leaned in for a long kiss while the congregation clapped.

After a minute Jamie pulled away to take Eddie's hand and walk with her down the aisle as Mr and Mrs Jamie Reagan.


	19. Chapter 19

Eddie couldn't wait to take off her uniform and lie down. She was having one of the worst periods she's had in a long time. She felt sick and her back, stomach, and even legs hurt. Eddie put on Jamie's pajama pants, his old tee shirt and curled up with a blanket on the couch. It was her night to cook, so before dozing off, Eddie ordered from the local diner and put the food in the oven to keep it hot.

When Jamie got home form tour after six, he found the lights out and Eddie on the couch asleep. There was no dinner cooking but he saw the bags from Lighthouse. "Eddie's night to cook," he chuckled.

"What?" Eddie asked hearing him mumbling and her name. "What did you say?"

"Your night to cook," Jamie replied. "Take out taxi..."

"Yes, take out taxi from the crazy veggie and seafood place you like that I hate. And by the way, not I'm not okay, I feel terrible."

Jamie immediately crossed over to the couch and leaned down feeling her head with his hand surprised when Eddie smacked it away. "What's wrong babe?"

"I have women issues okay, my stomach, my back and my legs hurt and I feel nauseous," Eddie grimaced curled up with her knees against her stomach. She laid her head back on the pillow squeezing her eyes shut.

Sighing Jamie sat beside her taking her hand. "Are you sure it's that and not.." His blue eyes twinkled with concern.

"I know the difference Reagan. Go eat your dinner," Eddie snapped and flipped onto her side turning his back to him. She blinked staring at the couch thinking over what Jamie said. Could he be right?

Giving her time, Jamie took the dinner sitting at the table to eat alone with his eyes fixed on the couch. After finishing Jamie cleaned up then went around to check on Eddie. "You want anything?"

"Yea I want this to pass," Eddie groaned, rubbing over her stomach. Sighing Jamie sat down next to the couch unsure what to do. "Would a hot bath help?"

Although Eddie didn't want to move from her curled up position a hot bath sounded nice. Smiling Jamie started the water then came back to help her into the bathroom. "Yell if you need me," he whispered wanting a kiss from refrained.

Eddie soaked in the tub head back and eyes closed trying to relax. The warm water did wonders for her belly allowing her to relax. She felt bad for snapping at Jamie but for him to not even ask if she was okay and only wished the nassau would disappear.

As she soaked in the tub Jamie cleaned up around the already clean apartment when a knock tapped against the front door. Sighing with a drop of his rag Jamie went to open the door. "Erin, what are you doing here?"

Hands on hips Erin walked past her youngest brother looking around the apartment. "What are you playing here Jamie? You don't call or come over then suddenly drop by and start trouble with Danny in the middle of my case! Who was the blond you were with?"

Narrow eyed at his sister who dared infer in his life Jamie met her by the counter. "First off neither did you do don't go pointing fingers. Second, why do you want to know who she is? What's it to you Erin? "

"Don't ever walk in on my court case and start a problem, you gave that up yourself remember," Erin retorted.

The siblings got quiet as Jamie took deep breaths in to control his tongue and hold his temper. "If you must know that's Eddie, she's my wife okay. " he spun around stopping mid-sentence seeing Eddie standing in the doorway.

His blue grey eyes softened for her, walking over and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, are you feeling a little better? " Erin raised an eyebrow watching Jamie kiss her.

"Aren't you two partners, dad allowed this and when did you get married?"

"Not that it's your business but yes he did because we aren't partners. " Jamie slipped an around Eddie's waist for a hug concerned over her sickness.

It was the first time Eddie really got a good close up look at the sole female Reagan. Erin was taller then her brothers like her father but judging from what she heard in their fight just as stubborn .

"Yea it did a little.." Eddie admitted, hands flying to her stomach. She caught Erin's eye looking up to lean into him.

"She's.."

Jamie snapped his head up to give Erin a look. "Don't you have cases to win Erin? Eddie isn't feeling well and I just got off tour."

With one more lasting look Erin huffed at him, turning around to storm out and leave the couple their privacy.

Eddie picked up her head to glance Jamie and frowned when he shook his head. "Don't Eddie, it's fine. She can't say anything to us okay?" Cupping her hand in his Jamie smiled at her. "Want some more tea?"

"No thanks the bath helped a little. I'm just going to relax." Eddie let their hands drop to sit on the couch. Giving her some space Jamie finished working on something in the laptop allowing Eddie to rest.

Jamie closed his laptop just after ten stretching before getting up to check on Eddie. Entering the room he found her laying across the bed back to him. "Hey how do you feel," Jamie asked crossing over to sit behind her.

He gently leaned over running a hand down her arm slowly laying down with his arm around her until they rested on her stomach. "Still hurts," Eddie admitted quietly. Smiling Jamie moved his hands to work on her lower back while nuzzling her neck.

"Where else does it hurt," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine Jamie. " Eddie pulled away quickly, getting up and rushed into the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

"Eddie?" Jamie sighed following her to the bathroom just as she shut the door behind him. "Eddie, open up babe I'm worried about you." Pressing his ear against the door Jamie heard ." Eddie getting sick over the running water.

"Eddie."

A minute later the bathroom grew quiet only running water still heard followed by the locks coming undone. When Eddie opened the door she looked at Jamie eyes deep with worry. "I don't think it's that Jamie."

Inhaling deeply Jamie enveloped her into a tight hug against his chest. "We'll make a doctor's appointment tomorrow, right now you need to sleep." Keeping an arm around her Jamie walked them back to bed allowing her to settle against him first before wrapping his arms back around her.

While Eddie slept Jamie sat up watching her unable to sleep with his heart jumping hopefully.

The following morning they waited anxiously in the doctor office using each other as a source of strength. Jamie sighed both anxious and wishing his family could be there with them. Before he could glance Eddie for reassurance the doctor walked in smiling at them. "Hi Jamie, good to see you, how's the family?"

"We're good thanks, this is my wife Eddie she hasn't been feeling well and we think we know why.." He paused to look Eddie over squeezing her hand.

Dr Harper smiled at them thinking how cute they were together. "Okay so if you'll lay down Eddie I'll see what's going on? How long have you feeling like this?"

"Awhile over a month, I thought it was my monthly but come to think of it I should have gotten it already. It was in my stomach, back and down my legs.." She bit her lip thinking back trying to pinpoint when it first started.

Smiling, Dr Harper rubbed jelly over Eddie's belly then placed the ultrasound machine over turning to watch the screen come to life. "Okay, yea you see the right there in the middle? Looks like your instincts were spot on congratulations."

Tears sprung in Jamie's eyes shock and happy at the news, giving Eddie's hand a squeeze. Looking down he realized Eddie's eyes watered too watching him. "I love you Eddie," he croaked voice full of emotion.

The doctor suggested a few appointment days in the next month for follow up appointments. Jamie only half listened suddenly feeling light headed at the news still swirling through his mind. Eddie squeezing his hand brought his attention back taking Eddie's hand to walk out with her stopping only for a copy of the ultrasound.

Jamie took a picture with his cell phone to forward for his brother, father and grandfather with a message great grandpa, grandpa, and uncle coming soon. "So I am taking you out tonight anywhere you want. Eddie come here a second."

Slipping his arms past hers to wrap around her waist and leaned closer until his lips captured hers. "We're going to be parents," he whispered softly unable to stop grinning at her.

Eddie couldn't help but laugh at him. "Easy there Norma Ray," she teased with a nickname dubbed during her first year. Jamie stared at her shaking his head. "Get in the car." Laughing himself Jamie got in the driver's seat heading towards their a apartment.

Holding hands they walked to the couch together until dinner. Jamie pulled Eddie on his lap hugging her around the waist so he could massage her stomach allowing Eddie to relax against him. "How are we going to tell Sarg?"

"I have an idea," Eddie laughed thinking about it.

Raising an eyebrow at him suspiciously knowing where her mind could go Jamie nuzzled her neck slowly. He leaned close kissing the back of her neck slowly, moving up to her cheek. "Should I be worried?"

"Very." Eddie laughed. She turned letting their lips meet, groaning hearing Jamie's cell ringing. Jamie pulled the annoying object out flipping it open to read the incoming text from his brother. Very nice kid was hoping you'd use that Harvard brain of yours but I guess not.

Noticing the sudden frown on Jamie's face prompted Eddie to turn and give him a curious look. He handed her the phone, cradling her closer. Eddie read the text handing jamie the phone back shaking her head. With two hands Eddie cupped Jamie's face forcing him to look at her. "Forget it babe, he's doing it to himself."

"I know just Danny is my only brother.." Jamie sighed. Even after the worst drag out fights they'd had Jamie never thought Danny would never push his little brother's first kid off. His cell rang again with another incoming text. Before Jamie could pick up Eddie grabbed it.

Flipping open the phone Eddie checked the message, this one from Henry. Congratulations to both of you. Make sure you take good care of that beautiful woman and my great grand baby.

Chuckling, she handed Jamie the phone to show him what his grandfather wrote. "Pops can be stubborn but when it comes down to family he's right there," Jamie couldn't help but smile.

Rewrapping his arms around her, Jamie moved his hands directly on her stomach. He smiled when Eddie leaned back giving him access to kiss her ear. "I can't wait to hold our baby Eddie. Well go to every soccer game, basketball anything they do."

Smiling Eddie reached for a pillow stuffing it underneath to see what she looks like. "And this.."

Laughing Jamie kissed her cheek caressing the pillow. "I don't care you'll be beautiful no matter what. Can't wait to hold him or her for the first time.."

"Making bumps and bruises all better, maybe broken bones or hurt feelings, toddlerhood.." Eddie sighed quietly thinking it all over. Having a child with Jamie was exciting but scary at the same time.

"Don't worry babe even if my family isn't around we'll do this together."


	21. Chapter 21

Time passed since the couple received their exciting news. With each month Eddie showed more symptoms including popping out which made walking difficult from added pressure and back pain. Jamie tried accommodating her by making her rest a lot more then she wanted to.

Neither heard from the other Reagans other then Henry every once in awhile. Despite Jamie insisting he was fine Eddie knew deep down how much it hurt him.

Kara, Rhegetti and Renzulli were constant presences, helping them set up the baby room down to offer reassurance. Renzulli stayed in the room with Jamie helping him set up the crib while Kara kept Eddie busy. "So how you really doing kid huh? You getting nervous yet?"

"No Sarg I'm excited. " Renzulli looked the younger man over raising an eyebrow at him seeing Jamie's face. The usual calm expression was replaced by a frown with wrinkles around the forehead.

"Reagan look at me. You know I know when your lying to me so start talking. Are you nervous about how you'll do?"

Sighing, realizing he was caught Jamie put the screwdriver down and faced his friend. "Yea I guess it's real now. " Jamie lowered his eyes to the neutral carpet they put in not sure what the baby was yet. "Guess I always thought I'd have my family you know. After Joe died I knew Danny would be there but.."

"I know kid but he's letting this stupid fight interfere.," Renzulli gave a small nod, watching Jamie get quiet.

"Times like this I miss Joe you know." Jamie laughed nervously low, red brimmed eyes finding Renzulli. The older man sighed sympathetically missing the middle Reagan too.

Renzulli and Kara stayed a bit longer before leaving for your giving jamie and Eddie time alone. Jamie returned to the living room finding Eddie on the couch trying to get comfortable. "Hey how are you feeling babe?"

"Fat and exhausted, I couldn't sleep because my back was hurting and I can't exactly roll over anymore."

"I'm sorry you didn't get any sleep, honey," Jamie sighed rubbing Eddie's back. "I know you are tired. What if I sit with you here and rub your back a little, maybe you'll..." Jamie's phone began to ring. "It's Danny...Hey Danny."

"Kid, I know we've had our problems, but I can't get into that now. I need you to get Jack and Sean and keep them at your place. Linda's been kidnapped."

Jamie sat up "What? Are you...you know what I'll be right there."

Eddie turned around, her face set like a stone. "Don't you dare, you promised!"

"I'm not working, I know I promised. I am going to get my nephews, Linda was kidnapped. I don't' know anything else. I'll be right back. You stay still and rest okay?"

Eddie sighed, "Yes, yes go. I'll get up when they get here and make some dinner."

"I'll pick up dinner on the way you're exhausted. Call me if you need anything." Grabbing his keys Jamie jogged down to his car as Danny's words resonated with him. Linda kidnapped..if that had been Eddie he'd be going crazy looking for her.

The boys school was only blocks away from his apartment allowing him to make it just after the bell rang. Pulling in front Jamie got out of the car to meet them by the door. He spotted Sean first with younger classes being dismissed first. "Sean."

The younger boy's eyes widened seeing his uncle, running over once the teacher nodded approving his leaving the class. "Uncle Jamie! I missed you," Sean hugged his uncle tight surprised.

"Hey buddy, you're getting so tall. " Jamie forced a smile so Sean didn't catch on something was wrong. Focused on his younger nephew Jamie didn't notice Jack until he heard his name again.

"Uncle Jamie, what are you doing here," Jack questioned wide eyed with excitement to see his uncle.

Smiling Jamie rubbed both their heads walking to the car together. "Well I haven't seen you guys for a really long time so your dad agreed to let you stay with me for a few days. I missed you guys."

"We missed you too! Is Aunt Eddie there too? Is it true we're getting a new cousin soon? I hope it's a boy so I can teach them to play basketball and soccer," Sean chatted sliding into the back seat.

Jack flashed his brother an incredulous look at his comment. "Sean it doesn't have to be a boy to play sports, girls can play too."

"We don't know which it is yet bud but I know you'll be great no matter what." Jamie smiled through the rearview mirror smiling at them before turning to the road seriously. At every stop light and stop sign Jamie scanned the surrounding cars on high alert.

He relaxed when they pulled up ushering both boys inside only feeling safe when they made it to the apartment pulling into a drive through for dinner.. Eddie looked up from the couch offering a shy smile at the two boys trying to push herself up. "Guys this is your aunt Eddie..Eddie Jack and Sean."

Jack and Sean looked over the woman introduced as their aunt politely taking turns shaking her hand. "You were Uncle Jamie's partner?" Sean watched Eddie nod that she was, turning to Jamie. "She's cute Uncle Jamie, why did you wait so long?"

Eddie grinned at him, raising an eyebrow at Jamie teasingly. "So I'm going to set updinner why don't you boys get started on homework. Maybe aunt Eddie can help you."

Obliging the boys each took one Eddie's hands leading her to the table. While Jamie unpacked dinner he looked up smiling at Eddie having a deep conversation with the boys seeing their future right in front of them. He and Eddie helping with homework, having movie time together…

"Jamie, are you sure this is elementary school math?" Eddie broke through Jamie's daydream finding her watching him with a confused look that made him laugh.

"Why don't we eat and I'll see if I can help you.." Eddie groaned at the thought of getting back up, rubbing her oversized belly. Jack and Sean stood turning to offer Eddie a hand slowly until she was able to stand.

The four ate dinner then returned to helping Jack and Sean with their homework.


	22. Chapter 22

"I'll be right here when you guys get out okay," " Jamie asked walking his nephew's to the classrooms feeling better safe then sorry. It was his day off and he planned on spending it finishing the room and spoiling Eddie. He smiled thinking of his beautiful Eddie.

After seeing the boys off Jamie drove the few blocks back to their apartment. It had been days since the boys stayed and although they loved their uncle and neither Jamie or Eddie had a problem with them staying the boys missed their parents. Eddie tried compensating by getting them to talk about their favorite video game.

She was so good with them just like he know she'll be with their own. As the days grew closer Jamie got more excited and nervous at the same time. He finished daydreaming in time to catch flashing lights in front of the apartment building. Frowning Jamie jumped out of his car, taking two steps at a time. The apartment door was wide open forcing Jamie to slip in cautiously.

Two medics just finished transferring Eddie into a wheelchair to take her downstairs. Her eyes widened, hand rubbing under her swollen belly crying for Jamie. "I'm here babe what happened?"

"My water broke..I tried you three times.." Eddie cried out in pain as a contraction hit, reaching out for Jamie's hand. Trying his best to soothe her Jamie stayed by her side despite looks from the medic.

"Breath Eddie, focus on me okay," Jamie coached her holding hands until they arrived. A team of doctors and nurses wheeled her inside to delivery shouting medical terms that made Jamie's head hurt. One of the nurses threw a kit at Jamie to protect his clothes while the others set. Eddie up to machines.

Holding one hand with Eddie, Jamie quickly fished his phone out to let his grandfather know they were having a baby knowing he would tell Frank. "Okay Eddie, your fully dilated so I need you to breath for me.."

Eddie looked up at Jamie, fear evident in her blue eyes. "I'm right here babe, it's okay," Jamie leaned in to miss her forehead hoping that would send some reassurance.

"Okay Eddie, on the next contraction give me a long push."

Squeezing her eyes shut Eddie bore down trying to push hard as she could using Jamie as a source of strength. "Good babe you're doing great.." Jamie assured, moving his eyes between Eddie and the doctor.

After five more pushes the doctor finally smiled seeing a round head appear. "One more and you'll have your baby.."

Eddie groaned but motivated to get through this so they can meet their baby pushed again. She was rewarded with a long wail of their newborn baby that brought tears to both parents eyes. "A beautiful healthy baby girl," the doctor announced, wrapping her up in a blanket before handing the baby to her daddy.

Jamie took an uneven breath sitting on the bed to take in their daughter. Her little nose scrunched up as she fell into a light sleep feeling secure in daddy's arms. "She's perfect Jamie..ooooh.."

Hearing her pain both Jamie and the doctor turned their attention back to the new mother wide eyed. "Um Doctor, you have to see this," one of the nurses called staring at the screen.

"It's okay babe," Jamie assured her softly trying to hide his worry. "You did great Eddie I'm so proud of you. "

"Well, looks like our work here isn't done. Seems that little girl was hiding her sibling so we had no idea another was in there. Okay Eddie take a deep breath." A nurse took the baby girl from Jamie so he could help his wife.

On the next contraction Eddie pushed while squeezing Jamie's hand. Jamie used the cloth given by a nurse to wipe her head, kissing it gently. "You can do this babe, your doing great." His finger slowly rubbed against her ring, his mother's ring.

"Okay take a deep breath Eddie you're doing great," the doctor encouraged working carefully. He sighed, "good, on the next one give me another okay?" As Eddie breathed in quickly gathering energy as she started tiring the doctor sighed in relief seeing a head start to appear.

"Good, I see a head Eddie we're almost there.."

Eddie's eyes watered loosening her grip on Jamie's hand watching him. "Hey focus Eddie, look at me babe. You're doing great babe, pretty soon we'll have our two babies." Jamie leaned over to press his lips against her forehead gently.

"All right Eddie, take several breaths.."

While Eddie took the breathing slowly a nurse checked the monitor for both vitals sighing. "Okay Eddie, take one more deep breath then on the next contraction give me one last good push," the doctor encouraged.

The other nurses waited to take the second baby for observation and clean up. Giving Jamie's hand a hard squeeze Eddie breathed and pushed with all the energy she had left. For the second time that day a baby's piercing cries brought tears to Jamie's eyes.

The doctor carefully wrapped the squirming baby in her arms tightly for a quick check over before letting the nurses do their job. Jamie held his breath waiting for confirmation if the baby was okay, he didn't care about anything else. Holding Eddie's hand he used the free one to brush her hair back. "You did amazing babe. I'm so proud of you," Jamie whispered kissing her cheek.

"You have another beautiful and healthy baby girl.."

Jamie's eyes lit up hearing they now had two daughters both healthy. Despite trying to hold his emotions down tears still stung his blue eyes. "Did you hear that Eddie, we have two daughters and they're both.."

Jamie looked over to the bed, his smile fading seeing Eddie laying still with her eyes closed.


End file.
